On My Way Back
by Heitor
Summary: The Infinite Tsukuyomi is to make the targets to live the live the way they want right? Well, i want to get back to my old life, so why not to make an effort to ensure it will happen? It is not like everyone else under it will complain about living their dreams. (OC Insert as Pakura)
1. Chapter 1 – Invitation

Chapter 1 – Invitation

POV Pakura

"So, any of you will explain why you have been following me for some time now in matching outfits?" I ask the three figures before me. The uniforms being a dead give away of who they are, at least for someone that has the advantage of knowing this world by reading everything important of it in a manga in their previous life.

The first one has the palest skin i ever seen, with yellow eyes with slitted pupils, purple eyeshadows around his eyes and straight long black hair covering the right part of his face, bellow the hair i can see that he is using a blue Hitai-ate as a forehead protector with Konohagakure's symbol with a slash on it. I can see that he is using a blue earring in a shape of a tomoe with a hole at the center on his left ear but i can't see the right one due his hair. He is wearing a black robe with many red clouds in it which it's sleeves cover his arms. He is smiling as if me confronting them amuse him immensely. That's Orochimaru. He is positioned at the right of the other two.

The one in the middle is a young man with short, red hair and brown eyes that are half-closed in a bored expression. He wore the black cloak but his has shorter sleeves so i can i can see his hands. He wore a purple ring on his thumb on the left hand and green nail polish on his nails. I recognize him not only from the manga, but also from the memories of this body from when they were from the same village, he is Sasori.

On Sasori's left is a small man with long, white hair and two eyes with different colors from each other. The one on the right is normal and blue, but the one in the left is white, pupiless and slightly closed. He is wearing the Akatsuki robe openned, revealing a long black shirt that pass his hips and baggy gray pants. He i don't recognize.

"So Sasori, will you introduce your new friends to me?"

"You know Sasori, she is right." orochimaru said with a voice of someone that didn't drank water for some years. "You should start the introduction, it's only the polite thing to do." He says with a mocking tone, half turning his face to Sasori.

Sasori looks at Orochimaru, a irritated look take the place of the previously bored one. He takes a moment to transmit his irritation to the pale snake man before facing me again, but keeping the infuriate expression.

"Pakura, it has been a long time." Sasori said. It has been a long time, i think the last i have seen of him was before leaving for a misson given by the Third Kazekage, Mononoke Tetsu. He used to be almost always being behind Tetsu when he wasn't in his workshop improving his puppets or his poisons, since Tetsu took Sasori under his wing when he saw the redhead talent in combat and in inventing new weapons. People at the time were saying that Sasori would become the next Kazekage.

Joke's on them, he killed the Kazekage, stole the corpse, literally got away with it and was one of the defining factors for Sunagakure to lose the war so badly that they would feel the affects of it until the start of the manga.

"This is my companions, Orochimaru and Garyo." Garyo, so that is his name. Now, who is he? "We are part of an organization called Akatsuki." I crossed my arms bellow my chest and nodded to show that i am listening.

"The Akatsuki is a mercenary group formed by the survivors of the revolutionary group of Amegakure that overthrew Hanzo." Sasori continued to introduce his club. "Now they are recruting missing-nin of rank S to join them."

"And you just took the invitation?" I asked him, despite knowing how it happened. "You got soft since the last time i saw you if now you are taking invitations of costumed folk that you found on the road."

"Oh, he didn't." Orochimaru jumped at the chance to tease Sasori again. "He'd gone on about how he would dissect the member that extended the invitation to him to then turn them into one of his puppets, but then was overwhelmed into join the organization."

Sasori turned to his pale companion, looking like he was doing his best to hold himself back and not strangle the snake fellow.

Their other companion, Garyo, step foward while the other two continued to stare at each other with opposed states of humor.

"In short, the Akatsuki is a organization formed by ninjas that abandoned or was abandoned by their villages to do the dirty work towards the peace of the world."

I raised my eyebrown at that. They really used that explanation here? I mean, in the manga, you can just say that and make your characters to believe it, but here, Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Hidan and the others belived that they were recruting traitors, murderers and the like to work on their peace oriented ONG? How did Hidan got behind that?

Well, at the least this one fellow belived his words. Orochimaru and Sasori beside him, didn't looked so convinced. One looking like he was tolerating it and the other like he convinced someone of the Tooth Fairy and now is watching them trying to tell the tale to others.

"And the Akatsuki would like to invitate you to join us." Garyo finished.

"And what if i decided that i am not interested?" I inquire.

"Our leader expressed that we would need someone of your abilities to help our cause to move foward. In case that you refuse, we will need to use force to make you join us." Garyo said with a straight face and serene voice, as he was just stating facts about sky or something and not about beating someone into joining his cult.

Orochimaru and Sasori decided that moment to stop their staring contest to turn to see my decision, but their mood didn't change despite they aren't focusing on each other anymore.

I could put a fight, i think i can win against Sasori and despite don't knowing about Garyo, i am pretty confident in this body abilities. Orochimaru i am not so sure, since in the manga he is famous for pulling impossible stuff from nowhere and no matter what you do to him, he will just come back until the author decide that that is enough fight for the time being.

But in the end that doesn't matter because...

"That won't be necessary." I say uncrossing my arms. "I am in."

Garyo nodded, satisfied to have someone else join on the quest for peace or something.

"Just like that?" Sasori asked doubtful.

Orochimaru snorted. "I think this is the first time someone joined our organization without demanding a fight first."

I shook my head. "That won't be necessary. Is not like i am engrossed in doing something else." I say to them. It is not a lie, what i was doing ended with this.

In truth, i was doing my best into being a missing-nin that would pick the interest of the Akatsuki to them recruit me.

I don't know how i was send into this body in this world, and i know even less how to get back to my old life. But since this is a world similar to the manga that i have readed in the past, i know of one thing that would at least help me pretend that i have my old life back, the Eye of the Moon Plan.

The Akatsuki plan, in the end, was to cast a genjutsu on everyone on the world so everyone would instead life in a dream world of their desires. So if i ensure that this plan succeed, i could life in a world like the one i was originally from.

With that in mind, ever since i woke in this body on that waste land with kunais stuck on my body, after i manage to heal back enough to be active, i worked as a mercenary ninja to ensure that it would attract attention of Obito so he would want me to join the Akatsuki.

I walk towards them.

"So, to where we go now?" I ask my new companions. They turn around and start walking away while i follow them.

* * *

"Pakura of the Shakuton, i welcome you to the Akatsuki" The one that called himself Pain say.

I finish adjusting my new cloak. I understand using a uniform and i remember that the ring had some kind of importance, but why the members have to put nail polish, each member using a different colored one?

I look to the ones in front of me. The one in the front is a man with spiky orange hair, purple eyes with various circles around the pupil and a lot of piercings. On his left is a woman with blue hair stuck in a bun, yellow eyes and blue eye shadow around them, she wore a piercing bellow her lips.

They are Nagato, or Pain as he introduced himself, and Konan.

"The Akatsuki is in process of raising it's fame as a mercenary organization that offer a higher quality of ninjas for a lower prices that one would be offered in a Hidden Village. That way we will gatter enough money to support the organization activities and then we will be able to make preparations to move foward with our objetives." My new boss explain, offering to me a blue ring.

I take it from his hand and proceed to put it on my left little finger, as instructed, for some reason. I can read the kanji for "sky" on it.

"Akatsuki divides its members into pairs, based on their abilities so that they complement each other and increase their effectiveness in their missions." Pain explain to me while using the hand that gave me the ring to show the other members of the group at my right. I turn to see my new companions.

Orochimaru, Sasori, Garyō, a tal man with green eyes without pupils and red sclerae, that being the only part of his body that i am capable of seeing due him hinding everything else bellow a black mask and a grey hood combo, wearing a sweatband Hitai-ate with the symbol of Takigakure with a scratch on it, Kakuzu.

There is also two more that i don't know, a man with red eyes and short brown hair that uses a earing with the form of a grey hexagon inside a orange hexadecagon on his left ear and one similar on the right but the forms are switched, he uses a slashed Hitai-ate of Ishigakure, the village hidden in stones as a forehead protector, his name apparently is Kajura, and a woman that has white hair with one strand framing each side of her face and the hair tied in a spiked pigtail, she uses a fox shaped Konohagakure Anbu mask with details of red flower petals around what i think is a incomplete Yin Yang, having only one of the halfs going down and colored blue drawn on it. She wears a red Hitai-ate as a headband with two bells attached. Different from the other members except Garyo, she wear the Akatsuki cloak, that it length only reached until her calf, openned, so i can see what she wears under it, it being a short red jacket that only goes until bellow her chest, and bandages to cover her breasts. She uses a red miniskirt with a white sash going around it and high heeled sandals, again red, and two white cloth on her left leg, the one on the lower half of her left has a black sword sheath attached to it, and the one on the upper half has three scrools tied to it. Since she reveals so much of her skin, i can see various flower shaped tattoos on her body. She uses baby blue nail polish. Her name was said to be Kagura.

I founded interesting that her Hitai-ate had not only a slash on the village symbol, like the others members of the Akatsuki, but it had several slashes and small holes across all metal part of the headband, as if when she was asked to damage it, she get a little spirited in doing it so she did a couple more slashes and stabbed it some more.

"The pairs can be separated to exchange their members if it is decided that this would be better for the new combination than the previous one. Based on the information we obtained about you during our investigations it has been decided that you will be placed together with Orochimaru."

Orochimaru steps foward and smile creeply. I don't know why he did that. Maybe is to be a more dramatic moment if this was a scene from the anime.

"You were chosen to join the organization because you have great ninja skills, so we expect results that match them." Pain says, making my atention come back to him. Konan just keep behind him staying quiet and watching.

"Pakura of the Shakuton" He says reaching out his hand to me." Welcome to the Akatsuki "He says again, for some reason. Whatever, i just reach his hand and shook it.

* * *

POV Orochimaru

Having being partnered with Pakura has being interesting.

Not because she has a great personality or because her company is appreciated, but because of her jutsus.

Pakura is a user of the Kekei Genkai of Shakuton, and the only one still alive.

That bloodline limit allow her to combine the nature transformations of Katon, fire release, and Fuuton, the wind release, to use the scorch release.

She uses her Kekei Genkai to create jutsus that heat up the body of her target so the liquid in them evaporate, leaving them as nothing more than mummified corpses. One of her favorite methods of doing so is to create mutiple fire balls that she controls remotely to either make each of them go after mutiple targets or all of them follow a single target, leaving them little room to escape their wilting death.

A terrifying jutsu indeed.

Not for me, of course.

Every now and then during our missions some of the flaming suns would find it's way towards me, Pakura hitting me with two, three, maybe seven of them, but i would spew another me right after, and she would scowl, keeping her distance while i still have fluids covering my body.

It amuse greatly her trying to see if she can eventully do something that would at least faze me.

She rarely goes for close combat, preferring to end the fight shortly after it began, so she develop several jutsus with the Shakuton to allow her to do so in different situations. It gave me great insight of her rare bloodline limit.

Joining the Akatsuki was a great decision on my part, a genius move if i do say so myself, for it gave me many opportunities to meet several ninjas with very unique techniques and great opportunities to study them.

What did you know, the old fool did made me a favor by giving the hat to the Minato boy instead of me. I always knew he still had a soft spot for me as one of his old studants.


	2. Chapter 2 – Just Another Day at the Job

Chapter 2 – Just Another Day at the Job

POV Pakura

I wake up in the morning, with the sunlight invading my room through the windom on the other side across.

I get up and make the futon, the i go in the direction of the wardrobe untying the sash holding the yukata that the inn provided for our stay. When i arrive at the cabinet i get out of the sleeping clothes and start to get ready for the day.

I put on a sleeveless purple blouse with a high colar and a black obi around waist. I then a short black tight pants and a short grey skirt with a split in the middle and attach a colster at the back, where i put a big scroll, and a pouch on the right front side of the hip, where i keep tags, some already prepared and some clean so i can work something when the situation appears. On that pouch is attached my slashed Hitai-ate of Sunagakure. I tie bandages around both arms, hands, tights and ankles and then put on purple sandals.

I do my green hair in a bun and one long bang of hair with orange tips is parted to the left side of my face, with one strand of hair on the right side kept behind my ear. I throw my Akatsuki cloak over my shoulders and leave it unbuttoned except the one above my chest just to ensure that it won't fall off without me wanting it, the cloak high colar hides the vision of my face from the sides. I decide to not put my arms through the sleeve, leaving my arms under the cloak.

When i finish dressing up, i pick up the used yukata and fold it, holding it close to my chest with one arm and get out of the room. Outside, there is a hall that at the end on my left is a stair that goes down for the entrance of the inn and for the right is the doors leading to the others rooms, the one in front of mine is the one that my partner, Orochimaru, is hosted.

Normally, the ninjas that are together on a team would all be in the same room, or at least to separate in groups with enough power to respond to sudden threats that may appear and that way is easier to pass on information when most of the group is together. But the thing is, we are member of the Akatsuki, a organization formed by some of the strongest ninjas who were chosen to in the future fight Bijuus, we are allowed to be a little full of ourselves and say that we can handle what these potential threasts throw at us. Which is good, because usually the members in the pairs don't get allow very well.

We are put together because our techniques can complemente each other, improving our fighting power, not because the partners get along. Most of the pairs can tolerate each other until the job is over and ignore each other until the next mission is given to them. Of the pairs that we have currently, only the "Divine Partners" like each other.

Oh yeah, i found out that each pair is given a name to describe them, in addition to the nickname given is by the villages, to the clients that are hiring us.

I am Pakura "the Fallen Hero" paired with Orochimaru "Grass-Cutting Snake" in the "Fallen Heroes". They didn't even tried when naming it. There is Kajura "Lightning God Self" but i think he gave himself that name, and Kagura "Masked Dancer" in the the "Imperious Couple", Sasori "of the Red Sand" and Ryuha Garyo "Fire Guard", the "Priceless Team", and Pain "of the Six Paths" and Konan "Angel" as the "Divine Partners". I suspect that is Obito making the names.

Kakuzu "Earth Grudge", had a partner called Yao Suika "of the Waterfall of Blood", but he killed his partner so i didn't care to remember the name of that team. He supposedly got a new partner after the last meeting, but i don't know anything other then that.

Coming back to reality, i go down the stairs and decide to abstain from meeting Orochimaru for as long as possible. It can't be very long, as we are on a mission, but I will appreciate what will be granted to me.

I go to the inn owner and return the yukata provided for the night. I then go to a empty table, sit on the chair and ask for a cup of tea for the waitress. When it is brought, it has steam coming out. I thank the waitress and take the cup with both hands, one holding it under the cup and the other around it. I start drinking slowly, taking small sips. It goes on for some time.

Eventually, i see the end of my peace in the form of Orochimaru going down the stairs, in the same clothes of yesterday night. It is suspicious of someone in the Naruto universe say that someone is wearing the same clothes of the day before, since ninjas choose an outfit that they think will suit their style best and buy multiple sets of the same clothes, already in mind that their can be damaged and already got substitutes for it. But in Orochimaru's case, i really think it is the same clothes that he was using yesterday and didn't switch to another set, or slept during the night, for that matter. Just stayed awake doing whatever the whole night.

Considering that it is Orochimaru, i think it is best to don't know until it is clear that it somehow involves you.

I decide that, now that since delaying the inevitable is no longer available, ending the inevitable as quickly as possible is the best remaining move. I start drinking my tea faster and when i finish it, i go meet my partner.

"Pakura." Greets me, with the ever raspy voice.

"Orochimaru. I believe that you had a good night."

"Certainly" There is a time when he isn't wearing a ironic grin? "It was very productive"

I nod and let the topic die. I don't want to know.

"I will wait outside. Come meet me when ready to go on the mission." I say to him. I know that i thought that ended the time to delay the inevitable and arrived the time to deal it the quickest i am capable, but it never hurt to try.

"No need, we can go right now." He says. It was worth a shot. I am sure that he is aware of my intentions and just want to spite me.

* * *

I was waiting siting by a tree, resting by the shadows casted by it while i wait my partner do his part of the job.

A group of ninjas occupied a civilian village and we were paid to drove them out and make an example of them so other won't do the same.

I don't know if it really work like that, and i have several questions like, if we destroy them, no one that need the "example" will know about it, since there won't be no one to tell them that except the civilians living in the village, and i am certain that their warning won't do much, sounding like empty treats.

On the other side, if we let them live, the moment that our job is done, we will go away and then they could go back to the unprotected village and get revenge.

Our job is to get rid of the invaders and not to protect the village from eventual attackers.

I hear people screaming, runing and what i suspect is some trees getting knock down.

I open my eyes and see at distance several ninjas jumping from tree to tree or running on the ground away from a giant snake. That is my cue.

I start getting up and took my time in doing so. I am doing a few pats on my clothing to shake off some dirty when they arrive, landing in the free space in front of me.

"Good morning." I say to them. The giant snake that Orochimaru summoned before having suddenly vanished, leaving the place quiet except for my voice and their breathing. The enemy ninjas, i am counting seventeen, take combat stances, reading themselves to fight me.

"It is goodbye, then." I say, going quickly through some hand seals, ending on the tiger. Several fire balls similar to little red suns appears all around the area.

"Shakuton: Steaming Murder Jutsu" I say loudly enought for them hear and suddenly the fire balls start moving, trying to hit their targets, and when they fails, either follow their missing target or switch their course to another. In a short while, several dry corpses are on the ground and i put a stop on the deadly game of tag, eyeing the few survivers.

They stood in place, trembling in fear in what just took place and watching the fire balls in case they start moving again. Which they do, but no to do what they were expecting. I call the fire balls to my hand, extending my arm as if i was silently asking them to stop. They fuse together, becoming larger until in their place is a sun of the size of my torso.

The invasor ninjas becomes terrified and turn around to run away but Orochimaru emerge from the ground, as if his image was being moved up with a cursor on a photo editor, standing still but floating up from the ground, with it being unaffected by his presence.

He slowly and dramatically raise his hand and then slam it on the ground, causing smoke come out from under it and making a giant gate appears, trapping the ninjas between the gate and the fire ball.

"Shakuton: Steaming Bomb Jutsu" I announce and send my attack in their direction. When it reach it target, it engulfed them in a explosion that leaves the area incinerated and steam leaving from the ground. The area covered by Orochimaru's gate left alone, as it is showed to me when he dismisses it.

"I think that's enought." I say, putting my hand on my hips and looking at the trail of destruction left by the Orochimaru snake and the mummified corpses and scorched ground that my attack caused. "I think that is enough for a warning."

Orochimaru snorts. "If it fails, it means that they will need to pay us again to kill the next group."

Well, he got a point. If it happens, he get more money and the plans can move faster. It is for the best then, whatever happens.

* * *

Orochimaru and i were walking on a path through a forest when a sound like a low bell rang inside of my head once and then the sound vanished as suddenly as it came.

"The leader is calling" I say.

We start running deep in to the forest and then sit on the ground. I close my eyes and suddenly, i am not there anymore.

We appear in a cave. Not physically, but our consciences travelled to a cave that was empty except a small stone structure with a lantern on top. We manifest there as blue translucent images in a circle around the lantern, all of us complete blue except the color of ours pupils, with Kagura's blue eyes shining through the eyeholes on her mask, the stone on the rings that we wear on your fingers, that shines with a green light, and a word writted inside our ghostly images, the word being the one writted on the rings.

'They really were important after all' i thought the first time we reunited like this.

I noticed since that time that when we reunite as these chakra ghosts, we are arranged in the order of the rings are put in the fingers on the hand. Half of us closer to one of the walls of the cave, all the ones that have the rings of one hand, little finger, ring finger, middle finger, index finger and thumb, and the ones on the other side mirror with the equivalent finger.

I notice two new faces. One of them must be Kakuzu new partner. Their position is of left ring finger and right little finger, and their chakra ghosts, i will be calling this thing that, have the words "south" and "boar", on them. That mean that the previous owner of one of those rings, Garyo, Sasori's partner, is dead.

"I called you here to introduce the two new member of the Akatsuki." Pain says, starting the reunion. He has a "Zero" on him and is at the position of the right thumb.

"Two?" Sasori, "jewel" on the left thumb asks "Kakuzu killed his partner again?"

"Hehehe" Orochimaru, "blue" on the right index finger finger, snickered wickedly. "Didn't take long this time."

"He was irritating" Kakuzu, "north" on the left middle finger, says. "He didn't stop going on about him thinking that the missions were boring and that they didn't allow him to kill enough to satisfy him. Every time we found someone that could earn some money if delivered at a bounty station, he would damage the body so much that it would make it not recognizable enough to the bounty exchanger accept them, but every time he would insist that he was 'Yao Suika of the Waterfall of Blood'..." So that is his name. Now i know it, despite now not being necessary anymore. "... and that he need to 'quench his thirst'. So i put at end our troubles." Kakuzu finishes.

"Kakuzu, you need to stop killing your partners." Pain says, to what is a very recurring thing. That is the third partner that Kakuzu killed during my time working at the Akatsuki, who knows how many more met their end in the same way before me joining.

Kakuzu grunts in response. I think that means that it won't be the last time. I have to say, he being the middle finger is quite fitting.

"Leaving Kakuzu murdering spree of partners aside" Kajura, "three" on the left index finger, starts "Who is the new members to join the organization?"

I think that Pain just gives up about Kakuzu killing his partners, deciding that it is a lost cause to convince him otherwise, but warm him to at least don't lose their ring. And since i discovered that they are pretty important to our plans, i have to agree with our leader. I think that i remember them having some connection to sealing the Bijuus, so we mustn't lose them.

"The two new members of the Akatsuki will be inherit the rings of the South and the Boar." Konan says, one of the only times i hear her saying something despite being in the Akatsuki for some years and met her a couple of times by now. She usually just stay by Pain side as if she was a bodyguard or something. I can count on my hands the number of times i hearded she talks. "Biwa Juzo 'Headsman of Kirigakure' and Shirogane Ibushi 'Puppet Master', they will replace Suika and Garyo as Kakuzu's and Sasori's partners, respectively." She finishes. Ah, she is "white" on the right middle finger.

Due the fact that i was seeing them as two blue transparent apparitions, i can't see any detains on them, just their silhouette.

Juzo is a tall man with a sword that is as large as him, the point of the sword ending at his feet and the handle at the height of his head. I can see he has gray eyes and short and spiky hair. For some reason a scar in form of a X that he has in his cheek can be seen, demarcated by a lighter shade of blue. He wears the Akatsuki cloack with sleeves that go past his hands and high collar that end at the height of his scar.

Ibushi seens to be a man at an old age. He has long hair that he is keeping in a ponytail that start at the width of a finger but then spread to the width of his shoulders. I think i can make out a small white moustache and beard on his face. Insteresting enough, his Akatsuki uniform is not a cloak, looking more like a japanese monk clothes with the clouds added to it and three tomoes in the left side of the high collar. For some reason the detains of our clothes appear more than us.

Sasori doesn't seens happy about the new arrangement. I can't say that i can see very well what face he is making, but with my experience with him, both from this body before i arrive and when i joined the Akatsuki, his default emotion seens to be irritated.

"I think i can work with him..." Kakuzu starts "...if his nickname of 'Headsman of Kirigakure' is just because he has the sword Kubikiribocho." That is Zabuza's sword? Well, he will die, then. Kakuzu will kill at least one more. "...if i have to deal with another bloodthirsty maniac i can't say right now that this partnership won't last."

"I can guarantee that you won't have to deal with something like that." Juzo says. "Which must be good for you, since you couldn't keep that promise."

"What did you say?" Kakuzu demanded.

They had a great start for a good companionship it seems. Pain should start looking for Kakuzu next partner. Must be because of this that they would partnered him with Hidan in the future.


	3. Chapter 3 – Dream of being Hokage

Chapter 3 – Dream of being Hokage

POV Kagura

Many years ago, i used to want to become Hokage.

I grew up during the Second Ninja World War, when kids were being send to the battlefield just after they finish the Academy.

When i was 11 years old, i was put on a team with more two fresh genin as teammates and one jonin as capitain and shortly afterwards we started receiving missions to interfere in war, delivering supplies and transmitting information from one group to another or back to Konohagakure. We don't usually received missions to act directly on the war, but we were constantly involved in battles.

The second Hokage died at the end of the First Ninja World War, and his student, Sarutobi Hiruzen, became his sucessor. They had very different ideologies of how to do things. They both wanted to reach and maintain peace, but the second Hokage believed to always be prepared for when someone disturb it, while Hiruzen believed that if you acquit from your desire to fight and absolve other of their faults, the other side will do the same and peace will be reached.

Because of that view, Hiruzen worked to make an armistice treaty between the villages to stop the war and prevent future conflicts to follow it. It delayed the fights for some time, but twenty years after the end of the first, the Second Ninja World War began.

The war robbed many lives, including the lives of my two teammates, but no one remembered the lifes of extras. The only ones to be remembered were the four great heroes on this war. The three studants of the Hokage, the orphaned prodigy Yamaguchi Orochimaru, the heir of the first Hokage Senju Tsunade and the one that was once useless Jiraya, and the wielder of the White Light Chakra Sabre Hatake Sakumo.

Tsunade and Sakumo weren't surprises to anyone, one being the granddaughter of the first Hokage, the princess of the once powerfull Uzumaki Clan, Mito, one of the great geniuses of Konohagakure and second Hokage, Tobirama, and studant of the one that was being thought that will become the strongest Kage of all time in the next years, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and the other was a genious that was a rising star ever since he entered the Academy and overshadowed everyone else since then.

The two that were surprises to people were Hiruzen's others studants, Orochimaru and Jiraya.

Orochimaru was the son of a merchant that arrived in Konohagakure and decided to stay when he met a young girl that eventually became his wife. Their love resulted in their son and a simple but enjoyable live, until it was cut short by an attack by some enemy ninja during the First Ninja World War, that took away the lifes of Orochimaru parents.

After that, he was taken under Hiruzen's wing and put on the Academy, where he graduated and was put in the team under him. Until he started his life as a ninja, Orochimaru never exhibited any talent or drew anyone's attention. Until then he was considered by everyone around him to be just another boy, the ordinary son of a civilian couple, but then his talent was discovered under the tutelage of the member of the Sarutobi Clan, learning jutsu after jutsu and mastering all kinds of ninja techniques.

Jiraya was just another kid on Konohagakure orphanage that caused trouble and was known for his perverted antics. He was the local clown that no one never had given a though about what would become of him. He eventually entered the Academy and was the worse student of his time, only having success in areas that would help him spy on girls. He manage to graduate and was put in the team together with the two most promising students of the year, so that their talent would balance and compensate his lack of it.

He, as many suspected, was the team anchor, dragging down the two stars with his flaws, until he started not doing that anymore. No one knows how or when, but Jiraya suddenly became a powerhouse of his own, surpassing the other two. People started saying that is was because of Hizuren, picking up two ordinary boys and transforming them in Konohagakure's greastest warriors under his tutelage.

During the war, i was running around, dodging attacks, thinking if i will see the next day, while they were the ones pushing their enemies back. I wanted to be like that. I decided that i wanted to the strongest one around. So i decided that i will aim to the position at the top.

I decided that i would become Hokage.

For that, like those two, i would need a powerfull ninja to be my sensei. My sensei was just somebody that became a ninja, if i was going to aim for the best, that wasn't enough.

I decide to go after Tsunade. She was part of the trio of heroes, but differently of the other two, she was not only heir of the Third Hokage, but also comes from a powerfull lineage. In my eyes, she was obviously the best choice, so she was the one i took.

But she didn't took me.

She said that she didn't wanted an apprentice and, most of all, thought that my objective of becoming Hokage was ridiculous and i wouldn't made it, so i should just give up. Shortly after that encounter she left the village, with the information going around that she developed a fobia of the sight of blood and that when she left she took a young ninja girl with her. After that, i decided that what i would give up wouldn't be my objective but yes of her being involved in it.

She refused me, saying that she didn't wanted an apprendice but right after she took another girl with her. She said that becoming Hokage was a ridiculous thing and that i should aim for something else but then she decides to abandon everything and leaves the village.

She can leave, in fact, it is better that she left. I don't need her.

After that i decided to not go after the other heroes. Orochimaru and Sakumo are the greatest prodiges of their time and probably just as much assholes as Tsunade, and Jiraya is one of the most powerfull ninja in the village but is common knowledge that he spend his days spying on woman in the hot springs! What kind of idiot is him?!

I decided that i didn't need them or anyone. I wanted power and will get it myself. I don't have powerfull ninjutsu like them? I will get better at my genjutsu so it doesn't matter if my opponent is stronger then me, since he will be busy fighting against himself!

I also decided to start using red. I would become the greatest ninja of my generation and Hokage using the color that Tsunade is so afraid of and i will rub it in her face when i finally get there!

I trained until i was scouted to join the Anbu Force. I entered the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad and in there i complete every mission i was given. Finally my skill were being acknowledged! And while i am finally succeeding, the great hero of the previous war was being dishonoured and ostracized.

A new war began, and it was time for new heroes to be born.

But even with everything i did until then, it wasn't enough. I still wasn't powerful enough to dominate my battles in the war like it was done before me, while some others were being capable of doing so.

So i invented a way to turn the advantage of my enemies around. I created a genjutsu that make the target think that anyone in sight is a enemy, so while they could still attack our side, they would also turn against theirs. They would attack even their friends and act as if they were complely in control and if it was their own will, and when the effects wore off they would forget these events even happened, so they would just be branded as a traitor trying to claim that they don't know what others are talking about.

I accepted that i would never be the strongest, so i made it happen that it would never matter!

But then Hiruzen discovered about that and wanted to talk to me. I was delighted! I thought that my merits would be rewarded, but he did the contrary.

He said that it was a cruel jutsu and forbade me to use it ever again. Because of his belief of "if you forgive the other side enough times they will stop fighting" he took away my greatest weapon. Not only that but he also thought that being on Anbu was being bad to me, so he decide to take me out of it.

The war ended and Konoha gained new heroes. And nowhere you would hear the name Kagura. No one would mencion battles that were won because of MY jutsu. It was all about Namikaze Minato and how fast he is. I never once had heared about him before the battle against Iwagakure ninjas or his fight against the two sons of the Raikage. What is so great about that?! If i was there and allowed to do my genjutsu, there wouldn't even _be_ a battle of Konohagakure agaisnt Iwagakure or a fight against the sons of the Raikage, because they would fight against themselves!

The Third Hokage said that the habitants of Konohagakure should protect each other. If i was allow to do my thing, our ninjas wouldn't even need to be at the battlefield! There is more protection of our own than that?!

After that, i decided that would admit one thing to Tsunade. That being a Hokage is a fool's dream and that is best to not be at this ungrateful place anymore. So i left the village and wander off to somewhere, anywhere, other than there. When i did that, i took with me my mask and sword from my time in the Anbu, so i would use it as a missing ninja just to spite the old man that decided that it would be best if i wasn't there.

Some teams of ninjas, from Konoha or other villages, came after me but that didn't mattered, they were too busy killing one another to fight me.

Some time passed and i discovered two things that happened in Konohagakure since i left. One is that Minato not only robbed my status as a war hero, but he also made it to my late dream of becoming Hokage. Serves him right that the other thing i found out is that he died trying to protect that place!

More time passed since then and i met with some strange faces.

"Kagura 'Masked Dancer'. I am here to extend to you an invitation to join the Akatsuki."

* * *

Earrings and I arrived at the agreed place to do the meeting with the client. The job was already accepted by the Akatsuki and and was passed to us to do it, now we finished traveling to the place where we would meet the client again so he can retell the job with specifications if he wants to highlight something.

Earrings raised his arm up so that the sleeve dropped closer to the elbow and looked at his wrist where he has a watch and checked the time. **[i don't remember there being wristwatches in Naruto, but i remember there being clocks on walls, so at least they have that, and it was usually pretty confusing with their technology, having tv, movie projectors, cameras, VHS, wireless radio and then don't having it anymore, so i am giving some of them a instrument to tell time so ninjas can be more efficient on missions.]**

"We arrived on time. They must have encountered something that prevented them from being here at the agreed time." He said, jerking his arm so his sleeve would go back down to cover his arm again.

I grunt in response, annoyed. They already decided the place and time and still manage to be late?

We waited there, with Earrings glancing around to see if the client arrive and i started to stretch my arms and legs, have becoming a little stiff because of the wait.

At some point some figures jump from some branches of the trees. They are four ninjas with hooded black cloaks white animal masks. I scowl at them from under my own mask. They are Konohagakure Anbu, and probably they were waiting here the whole time, wasting ours with the excuse of watching for potencial threats or something.

The Anbu, or Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, are the most capable ninja of the village, that can adapt to their way of life and work, that are send by their Kage to deal with with individuals from other countries that may cause disturbances in the the villages relations, through some times they are send to deal stealthy with important missions in the village that aren't suppose to be know by many people.

That some times cause trouble with Konohagakure other not secret police, the Military Police Force. Not only there was times the work of one would overlap with the other and the Hokage would need to get involved to make one of them back off, pissing off one of the two for the other interfering with their work, but also, since the Anbu as to be so sneaky about everything, some times the Military Police Force would confuse them for foreign ninjas infiltraiting the village and would try to confront them but ultimately wouldn't be able to do anything since Anbu cannot be arrested by the police without a warrant, so the Military Police Force would always be in a difficult situation where either the person they found is an Anbu but they are not going to be able to prove very well because of all the secrecy of the division or it is a foreign ninja in disguise that they cannot do anything about.

That, ladies and gentlemans, is Hiruzen leadership for you. How is he still the Hokage? Oh yeah, because the one that should be Hokage right now died. Ha!

Anyway, Konohagakure version of Anbu have a standard uniform of black clothes under a grey flak jacket, arm guards, gloves and sandals with spikes and white animal masks with tiny details added to it to differenciate from other masks of the same animal to hide their identities to outsiders while identifying themselves to others in the division. Finally, they are also given a signature tattoo on the shoulder, for...reasons. I never get that one. We are given the tattoo so we can identify each other, but we aren't supposed to show it and also we identify each other through the mask...? At the time i just nodded, accepted it and then went to missions.

Since the Anbu is so surrounded by secrecy, some villagers started to speculate and add to the division myths, like saying that people that enter the village and leave without eating are Anbu, or things like that. It's not like it is a village where people make military requests to deal with extreme and urgent problems so they might have their priorities straight or that if rumors like that started to go around the division would chance it habits to not be easible identified.

Konohagakure also has a group inside the Anbu called Root, which the ones in front of us probably are part of. They are Anbu level ninjas that answer only to the council member Danzou, not even taking order from the Hokage.

That isn't suspicious at all.

They supposedly are a secret police inside of the secret police that acts from the shadows to mantain order, safety, peace, love or whatever, but we always suspected it to be Danzou secret particular army, but Hiruzen always said otherwise when questioned. They said that "the Root was the unseen ones who support the tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth". Wasn't the Anbu the unseen ones that supported Konoha from the shadows? Why would there be the need for an Anbu inside to Anbu to, in paper, do the exactly same thing except obey another guy? That sure doesn't have implications at all.

Hiruzen, what are you doing?

Anyway, the ones that are meeting us here probably are front that group, since i can't picture Hiruzen allowing an extermination mission. They are all using Anbu standart uniform, for what i can see, and over it a black cloak with a hood on and which one using a diferent mask. One with a what i think was suppose to be like a flat human face, so much for the "animal theme masks", with two red marks over the eyeholes that i think it was supposed to be a triple eyebrow? Other one with a dog mask with three gray eyebrows and a red nose, a cat mask with a purple nose and three purple whisker marks on the right side but only two on the left, the one that would be at the middle missing, and another one with a dog mask but this one as a green nose and one eyebrow in the mask, over the right eye.

How do they memorize who is who in that division when the masks are so similar with only minor differences, just like their personalities?

Ah, the dog with one eyebrow is with some kind of worms on his right hand crawling from there to his arm, under his sleeve. I gonna assume that he is an Aburame then. Some much to hide who is who.

"Greetings. We are here representing your employer." Flat Face says calmly, as he didn't made us wait for what i think is half an hour.

"The Anbu quality sure dropped a lot since the time i was still there if they can't even be on time" I say, my frustration dripping into my voice.

Flat Face say nothing in response. That guy is annoying me.

"We are the members of the Akatsuki send to deal with the targets that you resquested. I am Kajura the Lightning God Self and this is my partner Kagura." Earrings introduces us, despite that we were requested to do this mission. By now i think he just like to remember other people of who he is.

"Your mission is to eliminate the cult called 'Enlightened Ones'" Flat Face says, ignoring everything that either i or Earrings said and start detailing our mission. "The Enlightened Ones are a group of ninja that formerly worked to their respectively hidden villages, but turned into rogue mercenary ninjas." What a minute...

"Sound a lot with what we do." I say, putting a hand on my hips and putting my weight on my right leg. "Why are you okay with us but want them killed?"

"Because you are not a threat." He said calmly and that annoyed me. "Despite the things you do are similar, he is a threat on how he does things. You pick already rogue ninjas to join your organization and has yet to make a move against the hidden villages on your on accord, but they take loyal ninjas and somehow brainwash them into join their cause that seek for starting a revolution. While your organization is something that is manageble for now and even advantageous to have in some cases, theirs is something that has to be deal with now."

"And why does your boss need us to do it?" Earrings asks. "Even with the recent events that happened over the previous years, Konohagakure still is the stronger of the Great Five Hidden Villages."

"Because of the brainwashing of ninja that still was loyal to their villages." Flat Face says, with his subordinates standing still behind him. I didn't even know you could imitate a statue so well. "Konohagakure can't risk loosing strong soldiers to their side, so our superior decided that the best way to deal with them would be to hire the services of your organization."

So it's a thing to be deal with now while we are a problem for later and in the best case scenario we take each other out while you don't have to risk a thing?

"Is there any thing more that you want to say about these 'Enlightened Ones'?" Earrings asks.

The Anbu with the mask of a dog with the red nose produce one envelope from under his cloak and passes it to Kajura. When he opens it there is several photos and documents about several ninjas.

"The Enlightened Ones are a group of previously loyal ninjas that suddenly turned rogue on their respective hidden villages." Flat Face, you already said that. Did you need to repeat it? "They are under the leadership of the cult founder Gengo, a former ninja from Kirigakure. He defected from his village after the end of the Third Ninja World War and several years later he started the cult of the Enlightened Ones to start a revolution and replace the current system." Until now i just understood that he fled from his village and started his copy of the Akatsuki. "They cult was of insignificant risk when they appeared but they gained a sudden rise of strength when they started to be able to rapidly brainwash ninjas that they encounter into joining their cause. We suspect that the years of inactivity between his defection and the emergence of the cult is the cause of that, when he supposedly would have invented a method or jutsu to immediately manipulate the values of the ninjas he encounters." Hey, wait a second!

"Are you saying that he did a cheap copy of my jutsu?!" I demand from Flat Face.

Flat Face turns to me and calmly confirms it. "Considering that his defection, period of silence and start of activities happened all after the end of the Third Ninja World War, when Kagura demonstrated for the first time her manipulation genjutsu, yes, we also came to the conclusion that this is a possibility." The hell with "that is a possibility"! The dawn cheater stole my pride and glory!

"That enough! Come on Earings, we have idiots to beat up!" I shout, stomping away from the masked group.

Earrings store away the documents and nod to them. "We will be on our way. Wait to hear of our sucess." and hurried to catch up to me. We then started running to where the documents that he readed said that the idiots were seen for the last time.

* * *

We arrive close to the Curtain Village in the Land of Silence. It was a country led by samurai until it was dominated by the Dumbed Ones. The Daimyō was overthrown and the country was taken over by Tang Gengo, the cult creator and leader.

After the Third World Ninja War Gengo along another ninjas in Kirigakure tried to start a revolution against the Mizukage, but failed and they either were killed or escaped and become missing ninjas. After some years he manage to create a copy of my genjutsu that dumbed down people into following him and started the Dumbed Ones. From there he not only copied me but copy the Akatsuki, making a mercenary group of missing ninjas that take missions in a cheaper price than one would find in a hidden village. First the revolution that other people started, then my jutsu, then a group that work just like the Akatsuki but he has to brainwash people into wanting to join, then he decided to do another revolution just like the one that happened in his original village. Seens like this guy can't do anything new and just copy other people.

Anyway, he keep doing that until he make enough people stupid into following him and invaded the Land of Silence and made Curtain Village their base of operations and started and started saying about how they will replace the current system of the ninja world, making sermons that it is corrupted and etc etc.

Now the Great Hidden Villages starting to get worried about them, because when the Idiot started it he was seen just as a crazy idiot, but now he is a crazy idiot with a lot of people supporting him, so now he became dangerous and when they send ninjas to deal with them, they would be affected by the fake version of my genjutsu to make them change sides, so if the villages decide to attack him, they would just make him stronger. Well, it is a copy of my jutsu, so it's expected to do some damage. So now they needed a way to end them but without risking losing any more people from their ranks. So they turned to us.

Which is where we are right now.

Earrings and me were walking on a path toward the village, where we encounter two mens acting as guards. For some reason, the majority of the members that Idiot converted was young, single men. They tried the whole "stop! Who comes there?!" rotine but we decide that we don't want to.

Earrings uses his Jiton, Magnet Release, to send a lot of iron sand in the form of little spikes into one of them, impaling him in multiple parts of his body. I send several knives, guided by chakra strings, at the other, hitting him mainly in his chest but also send them to hit at least one in each limb. We then use our control over them by the chakra strings and Jiton to move then out of the patch to the village and take them to a place hidden by the trees and i then use a genjutsu to interrogate them and learn more of the village to discover the less guarded places and where to find Idiot. After that i pick up my knifes and Earrings call back his iron sand, it returning to under his sleeve and going to whatever it was. We didn't bother to kill them, since the holes that now exist in their body will already kill them with blood lost.

We infiltrate the village, passing unnoticed through everyone until we arrived in the Idiot's house, which apparently he called it "Floating Prisoner Castle". Earrings uses his iron sand to make some eyes to investigate the place and locate Idiot. He call back the sand and i prepare us to the confront with Idiot when Earrings confirms that he is mostly alone, with some guards in the place but few and far apart to not be a problem. We then invade the place.

We find Idiot in a room at the top of the building talking with a young boy. Idiot is a man with black eyes and long black hair, worm in a topknot, that go around his face and join with his beard. He wears a purple cloak with red lines going along with the golden bottons that keep it closed, these golden bottons have little golden dragons biting them, from the open collar of his cloak i can see he uses black clothes under it. Looking at his legs, under his cloak, i can see that he uses white pants and black sandals. The boy with him is short with brown hair and black eyes wearing a black cloak like everyone else here besides the Idiot.

The idiot is sitting on a golden chair bigger than him, probably because he intended it to be his throne, with what i could see be a dragon craved it, with a big ass sword on a support besides the chair, sword that looks a lot like Juzo's sword, that came from the same village as him. Is there something that he didn't copy?

He is listening what the boy is saying to him. I can't understand what they are talking but i also don't care, so i throw a knife at the boy, killing him and jumping to the floor along side Earrings before the boy body reach it. We stand at the center of the room staring down the Idiot, but i think he is incapable in understand the situation, because he just smile and raises the hands that were resting on the arms of the chair.

"Welcome members of the Akatsuki!" He says loudly and ignoring the body of his subordinate. "I were expecting the moment you were going to come to me." I stay silent as i pull back my knife with chakra string and hold it on my hand. Earrings start emanating his sand from his sleeve.

"I must say i am honored that you see me as a great threat enough to come here to face me." He started rambling sitting on that ridiculous chair and keep doing that for a while, until Kajura turned around and moved his sand to make a giant sparking hand that defended a sword attack from a big man that appeared behind us. From where he came from?! Kajura close the iron hand on the sword, holding the man's sword and arms in place, and i send flying knifes to his face, killing him.

"I must say, i am disappointed at him. I recruited Ro because of his ability to disguise his presence from everyone to act as a guard, but seens that i was mistaken." He says, eying the body with disdain.

"It is true that he was well hidden." Kajura says in response. "I didn't saw him when i scouted the building before we entered and didn't sensed him when we invaded, but i noticed his presence when he made contact with my with my iron sand that i spread around the room."

"I see." Idiot says slowly. "That was very intelligent on your part, but it matters not." He says "My jutsu, Cajolery of Glamour, is a genjutsu that activates with my voice and puts its target under my control, and i had enough time to get you two under it."

And he is right, i suddenly feel an echo at the back of my head hearing him talk, but it is not what he is suggesting. Before we entered the building, i putted my genjutsu on me and Kajura with a trigger to it not activated unless we were hit with Idiot's version of it and another trigger when he died. When he tried to put us under his control, my genjutsu, Soulbane, activated. We started attacking everyone that Idiot called to help him.

I fought using my sword from my time in Anbu with one hand and controled flying knifes using chakra threads with the other, while Kajura fused with his iron sand and used it do add to his mass, making him able to change the shape of his body and also use it to interact with his body as he desire, like making his skin into na armour or creating weapons from his arms, while his flesh make sparkes when he moved and caused lightnings when he attacked.

We destroyed the village and killed everyone in it, some immediately and leaving others dying, including leaving Idiot dying on under some wreckage that we caused, but then, when we hadn't anyone to fight anymore, we turn against each other. The fight should be totally one sided in his favour, but due the damage that he sustained from the massacre that we were causing, where everyone were focusing in killing him and practically didn't paid me any mind, he as already hurt and like that we finished each other off before Gengo actually died and made the Soulbane turn off. So now, when the genjutsu actually deactivated, Kajura is dead and i am waiting to die.

That left me with much time to think. One of the things i thought was the irony that the jutsu that kept me alive all this years will be the cause of my death.

One little thought that passed through my head while i was bleeding to death was that i wanted to be Hokage to be the strongest one around but that wish i tore apart when i was confronted by the Hokage, the one that was the actually strongest one at the time, and was told that it didn't worked like that and the Hokage was the one to risk everything to defend Konohagakure. I thought it was stupid and that i didn't needed to be around such losers and i would manage to be the strongest one way or the other. Now, many years later, i still wasn't the strongest but was going to die in what would protect the village in a way.

But that was a thought that passed quickly and i ignored while felt the light fade.


	4. Chapter 4 – New Members

Chapter 4 – New Members

POV Obito

Why is this happening?

When we first started acting our plan, it was all going smoothly. We selected the best and more powerfull missing ninjas at the time to become members and recruited them, separated them into pairs that best suited the techniques of the other and made teams that were powers to be renowned. We started taking missions of high risk at cheaper prices then what one would get at a hidden village and had a perfect rate of succeeding our missions and our fame started to spread. But then a lot of things started to go wrong.

Kakuzu started to kill his partners whenever they annoyed him and Sasori's two partners followed them to afterlife shortly after. When some of the clients started to hear about that and spread it around, it started a little of bad fame for the Akatsuki, making some potential clients fear that the team send to deal with their problems would instead kill each other before the mission is over, and now the Imperious Couple almost manage to make their fears be justified, completing the mission just before they killed one another.

Now we have to make something to decrease that bad fame for the Akatsuki and replace four members on the next reunion, since, as i said, Sasori's new partner recently passed away and i'm afraid that if i don't change Kakuzu's pair he will also kill his current partner.

Since these two are the ones that we more have problems with since their partners have to constantly be replaced, i arrived in a conclusion to resolve the problem.

"Kakuzu, your new partner will be Sasori." Nagato says through the corpse of his dead friend that he is controlling. He thinks it's a way to honor Yahiko, making his body be the leader of the Akatsuki. "From now on, you two will form a pair."

That was the solution i could think of, since Kakuzu is always killing his partners and making more difficult to find new members at our level to replace them and Sasori managed to make himself in one kind of undead puppet, so if Kakuzu ever try to kill him, he can just change bodies. From their interactions from other meetings they seen like can tolerate each other well enough and Kakuzu is obsessed with making money while Sasori is obsessed with making ninja puppets, so i'm sure they can work something out that will make them be okay with work together.

At least i really hope so. Kakuzu kills his partners so often that if it continues to go like that, by the time we start to go after the Bijuus, there won't be any missing ninja of rank S to recruit.

"To replace Ibushi, Kajura and Kagura and inherit their rings of Boar, Three and Red, i will be introducing new members for the Akatsuki today." Nagato says. Today we are meeting in person, in Amegakure, where we made of base to strengthen the story that Nagato is the leader of the Akatsuki and people trust in us, since the supposed leader of Akatsuki leads the village he came from and took it from a war-torn place and is strengthening it.

"The first one is Tobi 'Masked Phantom', from the Shimogakure, that will be inherit the ring of Three." Nagato introduces the character that i will play while in the Akatsuki, to lesser even more the chances of some one recognizing me or my abilities, and giving me the opportunity to act to move our plans faster, and as a bonus, makes us losing the rings even difficult since it will be with me at all times now.

The story that we made for my character, Tobi No Last Name Given, is that he was a civilian from the Land of Frost that desired very much to be a ninja, so he moved to the hidden village of that land, Shimogakure, the Village Hidden in Frost, to recive ninja training, but he was just the worse in it, never demonstring any talent whatsoever, so much that people wouldn't even realise if he was missing and so unremarkable that you wouldn't even remember him if asked.

So, to compensate his shortcomings as a ninja, Tobi No Last Name Given, despite all odds, managed to develop teleportation jutsu that allow him to go to a pocket dimension, just like if he was putting himself into a scroll, and also can make him unhittable, by sending his body to the pocket dimension, and allowing him to attack by pulling things that he store there previously and throwing them at the target.

When our hero finally was going to show his peers his new powers, Shimogakure got into conflict with the vile Konohagakure, that exterminate our hero's friends and let him all alone. Tobi No Last Name Given then swore revenge and hid his face in shame for not being able to protect his companions that he treasured so much, even though he was not appreciated in the same way.

When playing Tobi, i wear an orange mask with a black flames painted in it, with two holes form my eyes, having replaced my lost left eye by now. I recently cut the long hair that i was using until some days ago, not caring to manage my aparence until then, and am now using for the character a short spiky cut for my black hair. For clothes i am using black pants and a white shirt with a blue closed jacket with long sleeves and high collar over it. To cover Zetsu matter that is replacing parts of my body i'm using black gloves.

Over all of it, i'm wearing the uniform cloak with a hood in it that is buttoned up from the last one in the high collar to the one at the height of my hips, after that leaving it open to split it and go apart from there.

"I look foward to work with all of you, senpais!" I say with a high-pitched voice and pulling my first to my chest while punching the air with the other, as if i was a pumped new junior that just entered the school and is eager to endear himself to his veterans.

"The second is Zetsu, from Tsukigakure, that will be inherit the ring of Boar. He will be on a team together with Tobi." Nagato introduced Zetsu. We tried to choose places that no one could tell if we really came from there if they tried to do research, so we choose Tsukigakure, the Hidden under the Moon, a village without many renowned ninjas, so hardly anyone will look for something there, for Zetsu, and for Tobi, a village that all ninjas from there were killed, getting rid of any witnesses who could say something different, except for little Tobi that coincidentally has the ability to become intangible and would be able to escape that fate.

Zetsu's story is that during the war, he was taken by ninjas which their village, that he sadly couldn't identify, were researching the wood release and experimented on him until he became the way he is now. He then used his new powers to escape but with his new apparence no civilian place wanted him, thinking that he is a monster, and ninja villages would try to study him to see if they could replicate what happened to him to others to create more ninjas with wood release. So, tragically, he was forced into a life of solitude, which led to, perhaps a side effect of the experiment, dividing half of his body into a new and sinister entity, different from the innocent and hopeful one he had.

Now he lives in a body with two consciences, an angel and a demon on each shoulder, which roamed the ninja world until it was found by Akatsuki, an organization of ninjas who abandoned their villages because the village abandoned them first. He decided to join the organization thinking then that he would find people who would understand and welcome him for a change in this cruel world.

He looks like a man with a giant plant-mouth coming out from his shoulders and covering the vision from the sides from his head. He has short green hair and yellow eyes, the left side of his face is literaly white and has an expression of childish joy, while the right part is an absolute black that seems to absorb the light, making it practically just a siliuet with a yellow dot where the eye would be.

Now, me and Zetsu being introduced into the organization, for now just leaves the one that i convinced to join us by making a deal with him.

"And for last is Uchiha Itachi 'Clan Slayer', from Konohagakure, that will be inherit the ring of Red. He will be Juzo's new partner."

I must say that is was tiring to recruit Itachi. Not because it was hard to me, but because it requered to wait for so long and made me keep watching him from a distance to wait for the right moments to interfere in his life, slowly over the years directing him to the moment that finally led him to want to make a deal with me.

I know that it will pay off, but it just took so much time and attention to ensure it would happen. At least it gave me a hobbie all these years.

But letting that aside, i suspect that the time to look for new members if still far from over, judging by the way Orochimaru watches Itachi. I always knew that the snake wasn't loyal to the Akatsuki, but he did what he was require to do so i let slide the fact that sooner or later i would have do deal with him. And now, looks like the sooner is finally arriving.

* * *

POV Itachi

"Juzo is dead." I announce for the blue images in front of me. I has been a year since i along side the masked man massacred the Uchiha Clan and i joined the criminal organization called the Akatsuki.

To ensure that my cover as a loyal member wasn't exposed and i wasn't discovered as a spy i took any and all the orders that were given to me. Like a uniquely obedient dog i obey all the commands that were given to me without missing a beat, no matter how horrible or cruel the mission i was given require me to act. If i let something that could blow my cover now, everything i did, everyone that i sacrified and everything i made Sasuke go through would be for nothing, all that suffering that i cause in vain. So i endured and put an passive face, as if no cry for help or sight of lives leaving the eyes of the people i encounter could faze me.

"I see." Leader says. "That is unfortunate."

"Hey, hey hey!" The masked man, or how he calls himself in the Akatsuki, Tobi, says as if he was an hyperactive child, raising his hand and shaking it frantically. "Did you pick up his ring?! Pine-sama said that these are pretty important!"

"Tobi." Leader called.

"Eh?"

"I am Pain, not Pine. Stop giving me one of yours nicknames."

"Yes! Sir! I'm! sorry!" Tobi answered, shouting every word.

"Through the matter that Tobi brought up is in fact of most importance. Itachi, did you retrived the ring of South?" To answer him, i pick up the ring in question and hold it in the palm of my hand, it appearing to them, but not emitting a green light like the others, since no one is using it to connect to the other rings, manifesting in here as if it was just another piece of clothing.

"Yes, before leaving i picked the ring from his hand." Leader nods, satisfied, and Tobi for a moment seems to change his posture, for a instant becoming the Masked Man again, but soon after he leans back and throws his arms behind his head.

"Aaaaaahhhhh~! So it's all alright~! I was worried there for a second! As expected from Itachi-senpai!".

"I must say, i am curious about what had taken Juzo out." Pakura says. She is a ninja that when in her young adult years was one of the heroes of her village, together with Sasori, Rasa and Ibushi, being like their equivalent of the Sanins of Konohagakure, but without being on a team together. But Sasori left at the same time the Kazekage Tetsu disappeared, now i learning that Sasori ambushed and killed him with his poison, and Ibushi left a little before, due him trying to create stronger puppets by abducting ninjas in the battlefield and experimenting on them, trying to transform them in his weaponized puppets. He did not achieve any success in his attempts, managing to make his peers horrified by his deeds and forcing him to abandon Sunagakure, but apparently he managed to inspire Sasori in his new projects.

That left Sunagakure with two of their heroes left, Pakura of the Shakuton and Rasa of the Gold Sand, and no Kazekage, so it was natural to choose one of them to take the hat. Since the population of Sunagakure was still scared, confused and grieving about Tetsu's sudden disappearance, they choose Rasa, that had similar techniques to try to make feel like the previous Kazekage never left. Shortly after that, Pakura also disappeared from the village.

The village started to expeculate what was the cause of so many of their stronger figures were going missing, eventually the higher ups saying that it was Iwagakure's fault, saying that more evidence was that Pakura just before gone missing completed a mission against the Village Hidden by Rocks, and that they would act in cooperation with Kirigakure to attack them to avenge their deceased heroine and probably other ones maybe also be because of them.

But eventually, Pakura demonstrated to be not dead, having been seen by witnesses while traveling and resting in inns. When these sightings started to appear, Kirigakure called off the partnership with Sunagakure, that now would have to fight alone against Iwagakure and had a lot of stories of why the news of Pakura not being dead made Kirigakure cancel their aliance and what may really happened. Pakura, in the end, was appointed as the cause of the confront against Iwagakure and their unfriendly relationship with Kirigakure, causing it for not being choosen to be the fourth Kazekage, maybe even being the cause of his disappearance, and then abandoned the village to let it fending for itself.

I can say that that wasn't the true story. I can be projecting, but i think that Pakura, that fighted and killed Kirigakure ninjas in the several battles that they had with Sunagakure in the Third Ninja War, was used as a bargain piece from Sunagakure to make Kirigakure forgive their fights in the war and ally themselves against Sunagakure enemy of the time, Iwagakure. But Pakura somehow survived, which made Kirigakure think it was all a fraud and severed ties with Sunagakure. Having now made enemies with Iwagakure and Kirigakure and losing one of their most powerful ninja and one of the remaing war heroes that boosted the village morality, they had to silence any rumors and make sure that there would be nothing to make the citizens think that they leaders made a mistake, so they pinned it all in Pakura.

From what i could observe from Pakura from my time in the Akatsuki, she just doesn't seen like someone that would do any of that. She seens like she just wouldn't bother to, being just done with everything and is just moving foward by inertia.

"You curious about something, Pakura?" Orochimaru, her partner, taunts her. "That something new for you. Usually you just let thing be as they are."

"It just that everytime some member of our organization died, it was always because he was killed by his partner, mostly Kakuzu, or the partner didn't bothered to safe him from a fatal attack, that being Sasori." She explains her point. "It can just be my misguided impression of Itachi, but i just don't see it on him." So she was observing me as well. And it is worrying how close she is from being right.

Orochimaru laughts and then starts in a amused tone. "He exterminated his clan and family, killed thousands of people when taking his missions and now his partner died, in an organization that, as you said, historically has a high chance that the cause of death of one of the members was the fault of the partner and you said that you just don't see it on him? I wonder what he still have to do to make you change your mind." He says, enjoying the situation and finding it funny while I find it progressively more worrying. I did my best to make sure I didn't arouse suspicion, but she still found a flaw in my role somewhere.

I will have to do something to ensure that she change her mind and cut short any doubts she can have about my role in this. But for now.

"I didn't killed Juzo." I adimitted. "He died when we were going out from the limits of the Land of Water, after we had completed of mission. We were intercepted by the Mizukage Yagura and some hunter ninjas. We desposed the hunter ninja but the Mizukage used the power of his Bijuu to fight us. I managed to escape but Juzo wasn't so lucky."

"Pretty intense encounter you had there!" Tobi said, flapping his arms. Then he suddenly stopped and started to look as he as depressed by something. "But is so sad that Juo has killed, he was sucha nice guy."

"It is indeed sad to loose our companion." White Zetsu says, followed by Black Zetsu commentary. "But is a good thing that we could weed out the organization weakeness."

"It is unfortunated that the Akatsuki lost another of it's members, even before we started to move to our true objectives." Leader said with his eyes closed, then opened they and looked at all of us, one at time. "But that it serves as a reminder of the level of power that is expected of you. I think it is a good time to revel the next step of the Akatsuki." Everyone perk up at that, standing a little more straight and seen more focused, except Orochimaru, that if anything seemed like he was even more relaxed, Pakura, who seemed like she couldn't care less, but is making an effort to try to care even less, and Tobi, that seemed like he was trying to look like he was paying attention but coming off as hyperactive trying to be still.

"We won't be doing this for a while yet, since it will be necessary more preparation and we will strengthen the organization the most as possible in the meantime until everything is ready." Leader says. "The Akatsuki goal is to capture the Bijuus."

Each one had their own reaction to the revelation. Kakuzu widens his eyes for a moment, making a double take of what he heard, Sasori narrow his, White Zetsu whistles while i can't see or hear anything coming from his counterpart, Tobi raises his arms screaming a scared "waaah!", Orochimaru appears surprised for a second but then a wide smirk open on his face, Konan continues to be passive, likely already knowing of this, Pakura stopped trying to look disperse and look mindfully at Leader. And i take a moment to suffer the implications that this objective will have.

The first Hokage captured the 9 Bijuus and distributed them between the villages thinking that this would bring peace to them. Currently there is one in Sunagakure, Takigakure and Konohagakure and two in Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure, these last three villages having stolen others villagens Bijuus during the Ninja World Wars. Additionally to them, there are creatures that are alleged to be Bijuus but not proves of that, like the being from the late Land of the Sky, that was claimed to be a bijuu of zero tails.

I have no problems if i am ordered to invade most of these villages, since that would be just another part of the life of a ninja, what i do have problems is that eventually i will need to go against my former home again.

The list of things i do as a traitor just grow larger the more time passes.

"For now, the time to go after the Bijuu is still a little far." Leader says. "But i suggest to prepare yourselves for when it comes."

"Waitwaitwaitnononono! Why we have to fight such monsters?!" Tobi shouts almost literaly looking like a leaf trembling because of the wind. "They are scary! Isn't there something else we can do?!"

"Tobi." Leader calls.

"Eh?"

"Be quiet."

"Ah." Tobi then quiet down, appearing as if all that he just did just didn't happened.

"For now we have to scout the available missing ninjas to recruit a new partner for Itachi." Leader continues.

"Wait." Orochimaru interrupts him. "I think i will take this chance to be Itachi's new partner."

"You aren't Pakura's partner?" Sasori asks. "As far as i know, nobody here likes you but at least Pakura tolerates you. Unless you are really trying to be everyone's partner at least one time to make everyone hate you, i don't see a reason for you to want to change pairs."

"I don't hate you, Orochimaru-senpai!"

"He wasn't Orochimaru's partner, so it makes sense." Kakuzu concludes.

"It's just that i am curious to see what Pakura sees in Itachi that she is so convinced in his innocence."

"I don't really care." Pakura says.

Orochimaru nods. "So since the two of us are fine with separating the pair, i think i can be partnered with Itachi?"

"It is fine with you Itachi?" Leader asks. Apparently, usually the pairs are made irrelevant of the partners feelings of each other, mattering only if their techniques matched, but since their pair was already made to match their abilities and Kakuzu's and Sasori's partners died because they didn't liked them, it came to the discussion if me, Pakura and Orochimaru, the parties involved, are okay with the new formation.

"It can be done." I answer. I know that he is lying and is planning something, so i wish it dealt with eairly as possible. And i didn't had to wait much.

At the moment that me and Orochimaru met at the decided place so we would stay close until our next mission be decided, Orochimaru tried to attack me with his snakes coming out from the sleeves of his cloak.

I dodge and jump back to create some distance between us, pulling at kunai and holding it ready to be used and activating my sharingan, but when i focus comes back to Orochimaru, he is already close to me, having closed the space between us in a instant. I then breath fire at him, hitting him in the face and leaving him agonizy and screaming at the ground. I get up and assume a relaxed stance to appear as if i feel in control of the situation, to not let my cover as a cold killer be blow, but in the inside paying attention, it being to easy to incapacitate Orochimaru, so it couldn't be over.

Suddenly several snakes warp around my torso from behind, when i turn my face to look behind me i see Orochimaru emerging from the ground, the screams of the one that was burning stopping.

"I must say i was surprised to see that you have joined the Akatsuki, But i can't discuss that i wasn't very happy." Orochimaru said, walking towards me. "I always admired your clan's eye, that could see, do and learn everything, and you, most of all, i was stunned watching how much you progressed while i was still in our old village." He stopped walking when he arrived at just in front of my eyes. "Now, when i acquired the ability to possess other bodies to steal their strengths you appear just at my reach. I'm really am fortunaded." He says but then just hold in place by nothing. "What?" He says in confusion.

For someone so intelligent as Orochimaru, he really made a fool's move by making an extra effort to look at my eyes while i had my sharingan activated, making extremely easy to put him under a genjutsu. I think he was so sure of his abilities that thought that even my eye wouldn't be a threat to him.

I make him unsummon the snakes, freeing me from my prison and when i see him trying to make a hand seal to break the genjutsu i cut out his hand with my kunai.

"It is sad really, Orochimaru." I say to him, trying to solidify the image of my role. "As you said, the sharingan can see and do everything. No matter what you try, you can't win against these eyes."

Orochimaru looks at me, with awe and frustation, holding his arm that is missing a hand. "Magnificent..."

"Orochimaru-sama!" A boy with grey in a ponytail shouts as he throw some kunai with explosive tags attached to them, making me move away from Orochimaru. When the dust raised from the explosion vanished, the boy and Orochimaru vanished along with it. At the ground i notice the disembodied hand of Orochimaru with his ring given by the Akatsuki.

I could just leave it there or destroy it and say that Orochimaru took it with him, the Akatsuki losing it probably would disrupt their plans, but the Masked Man could be watching. So i took the ring of Blue and walk away from the scene.

* * *

I return the ring to Leader, frustating him that he will have to find another replacement for the Akatsuki. He then say that the will give the ring of Blue, the one that Orochimaru used before fleeing, to Pakura to her go to recruit another member and that the current user of the ring of South will become my partner, coincidentally the same ring that my previous partner, Juzo, used.

I was waiting in a wooden píer waiting for him until a voice called behind me.

"Hey there." The voice says, when i turn my head to see who is behind me there is a tall man with curious pale blue skin collor, small eyes with black skin around them that makes look like he is using black eyeshadow above them, and under them there is three gills like marks under his eyes that together with his blue hair that appears to be like a shark fin, complete his shark-like style. I should find that more fazing if i didn't met the others members of the Akatsuki first, Zetsu, Orochimaru and Kakuzu having stole his chance to surprise me with his distinguished appearance.

He uses a slashed forehead protector version of Kirigakure's Hitai-ate that also covered his ears. He wears the Akatsuki cloak with the high collar closed around his face and only unbuttoned after arriving at his hips, leaving open after that and revealing dark blue pants, stripped leg warmers, blue sandals and purple nail polish on his toes.

He uses a beige sash on his torso to help him carry a sword as big as Juzo's Kubikiribocho, but thicker, wrapped in bandages and with a little skull at the end of the end of the hilt.

"Starting for today, you and i are partners." He starts. "I was one of the Seven Ninja Swordmen of the Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame." So he is not only the current user of the ring of South, my new partner but also he was one of the Seven Ninja Swordmen of the Mist. It a odd coincidence that he have so many things in common with Juzo.

"And you're Uchiha Itachi from Konohagakure." He continues. "There are rumors that you killed your entire clan and when you joined the Akatsuki, your first partner died and you ripped your previous partner's hand and he fled just before you could finish him." I stop looking at him and turn to face the lake again.

"There's no need to be like that. I understand you." He assures. "That's why when i discovered that you also were a member of the Akatsuki i asked to be paired with you. The sensation that you feel when you kill our companions, it is indescribable, right Itachi-san?" He asks, and i have to revisit my observation of him being similar to Juzo. They certainly have things alike on the exterior, but different on the inside. Juzo sure was brutal, merciless and solitary, but he also showed concern and patience for me on our time as partners, him having becoming a missing ninja in the first place because he didn't like the way that the Village of the Blood Mist was, wanting nothing to do with that place.

I can't say for sure how Kisame really is on the inside, but what he chooses to show is nothing like Juzo like i first thought.

"You talk a lot." I say to him without turning. "You say that you understand me, but you know me as good as you think?" I ask, remembering Pakura's words

_'__It just that everytime some member of our organization died, it was always because he was killed by his partner. It can just be my misguided impression of Itachi, but i just don't see it on him.'_

Comparing her to him, she pratically figured me out but can't be bother with it while he is so wrong about me but is so sure that he is right.

"You think you know me, but what about yourself?" I ask him. "You got lost in the mist and ended up here with us. You are a wanderer pawn that got lost from the rest of the pieces and don't know where to go from there. Am i wrong?"

I hear the sound of something cutting the air and feel a weight on my shoulder and can see from my viewing corner the tip of his wrapped sword.

"Want to hear something interesting?" He asks. I say nothing in response so he continues anyway, while i activate my sharingan in the case a fight break out.

"Some sharks are ovoviviparous. That means that the eggs hatch inside the mother's womb." He explains before continuing. "However, in some types of sharks, the number of eggs that hatch is bigger than the number of babies that leave the womb. Wanna know why is that?" He stop talking, waiting a little to give me an opportunity to guess.

"Cannibalism." He answer his own question. "The moment the eggs hatches, the young sharks eat each other inside the womb. From birth the killing starts, so except for himself, the young shark can't count on anyone. Starting today, you are my partner, so be careful. Of me." He says to me, ominously.

"The same can be said to you." I say back. He start snickering.

"Anyway, let's have fun together" He says lifting the sword from my shoulder. "And hope that we won't eat each other."

"Anyone that raised a hand against their companion, even if just once, never have a worthy death." I say to him, getting up and finally fully turning to face him. "Be sure to remember that."

"Which means that both you and me are unworthy people." Kisame says smirking.

"No." I say, deactivating the sharingan, making him withdraw his snickering smirk.

"No matter who you are, you won't know what type of person you are until the end." I say walking past him. "After all, we are humans, not fish swimming in the stream."

* * *

POV Chino

I'm all alone.

Not that i ever was close with anyone, but i never felt felt more alone then now.

From ever since i can remember i was under the care of a man named En Oyashiro, even if saying that he taked care of me is a stretch. He said that i was from a now extinct clan called the Chinoike. They were a clan originated from the Land of Lightning but were banished by the dead Daimyo's wife, that paid the Uchiha Clan to driven them out from the Land of Lightning, forcing them to live in a place inside the Land of Hot Water called the Valley of Hell.

It was told me that there they barely had something to eat and had to resort to blood to have something to drink. When other people discovered them in that situation, instead of offering help, they turn their backs at them and declared the Valley of Hell off limits and the Chinoike Clan to be extinct. There wouldn't be help from anyone from outside.

The clan managed to survive and enjoy whatever that life allowed them, but with time the disagreements came. Part of the clan decided that they were okay with that way of life, and that if they manage to survive until then, they could survive if they continue like that, while others wanted to get revenge against the Land of Lightning, that casted them out of their homes, Uchiha Clan, that forced them to life there, and the people of the Land of Hot Water, that discovered them there but decided that they didn't deserved help. Not only they started to have disagreements about that, the anger started to pile up and even small arguments started to escalate. Very soon, despite being all from the same clan, there was no union between them. And that's when Oyashiro founded them.

Since the clan were pratically enemy of itself, it wasn't very hard for Oyashiro when he decided to wipe them out, leaving only one child alive. That was me.

He was an arms dealer that decided that that would be a good opportunity to start collecting Kekei Genkai users to be his servents and that if the servents in question were the only living users of their respective Kekei Genkai that would make them more valuable. So he convinced the members of the Chinoike Clan to kill each other, exterminating the whole clan in one night except for a single child, since he thought that making children be obedient to him would be easier to do than na adult.

He decided that he didn't wanted to waste much time to think of a name for me so he just shortened the clan's name and gave it to me as my first name: Chino.

He took me from Valley of Hell, raising me to be a bodyguard of sorts, training me in the ninja arts and in using my Kekei Genkai, the Ketsuryugan. It is a doujutsu that can cast very powerfull genjutsus, being that the reason that the Uchiha were choosen to deal with us. Along with that, the Ketsuryugan also allow the user control over liquids filled with iron, like blood.

The years passed, with me helping Oyashiro to raise in his carrer when he started to go to a place called the Coliseum, where people would go to watch matches between ninja opponents, who usually were owned by someone that was betting them against the opponent, whoever loses is exchanged his ownership to the master of the winner. Oyashiro started to make me, or someone else that he won, fight there to gain more servents. One of them was a boy named Fushin.

He was a boy that lost in one of the fights and become one of Oyashiro's bodyguards, until one night he caused a big commotion and helped a lot of the servents to escape. I was one that fled.

When we fled, Fushin and some others decided to create a group that would help those in need, since the ninjas villages cleary wouldn't since the Coliseum existed and people was still able to capture new prisoners to be their champions in there. I refused the offer, instead deciding to go a place that despite representing nothing but suffering, i still wanted to see with my own eyes. After we parted ways, i travel to the Valley of Hell.

I wanted to go there. Despite there not being no one, despite there being where my mom and dad and everyone else that would be my family died, i still wanted to go there, hoping to find something to give a face to these labels or something to remember them, since i never had nothing. But there were nothing to find.

The Valley of Hell lived up to its name and made sure that it would be the last one standing, because there was nothing that could live in a place like this. It was far from everything else in the Land of Hot Water, with barely any plants growing there and no animals to be found and with lakes of steaming hot water, filled with so much iron that dyed it red, probably what made others think that the Chinoike Clan was drinking blood, but with the temperature that it was, i won't doubt that some of them would have tried to survive on blood instead of this. There were nothing to find except the skeletons of the ones that massacred each other here and not even their belongings survived in here.

I could have gone with Fushin and the others and start a new life, but instead i decided to come here and i am met with nothing.

I'm all alone.

Having neither nowhere to go and nowhere to go back to or no one to go and no one to return to, i decided to stay here in hell. I would spend whatever days i had left in this cursed life in here and died where i should had together with everyone else.

So i lived and waited for the day that death would meet me. But someone else found me before them.

She was a tall woman for my standarts, since i never grew very much, green hair and hiding purple and grey clothes under a black cloak with red clouds. I she looked at me with a kind of conflited look in her eyes.

"A child? That wasn't who i was expecting to find here."

She could be one of Oyashiro's new servents, or maybe a bounty hunter that he hired to catch the servents that excaped, or maybe one of the ninjas of the ninja village of the Land of Hot Waters, but whatever she is, i am suddenly filled with anger and direct it all at her.

"What DO you were expecting to find in this end of the world place?!" I shout at her. "Why are you even looking here?! There is nothing here!"

She looks at me calmly and respond the questions with a serene voice. "I came here expecting to find whoever was living in this place, and why i am here, you can say my plant friend gave me directions, even if it was extremely trying for him to be at a place like this." She says as if she was serious answering my questions.

I start gritting my teeth in anger, my eyes abandoning their purple color and being dyed with red.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" I shout calling the water from the red lakes and order them to attack her. I kind of expected for her to try to dodge, but he doesn't move from there, instead going through some hand seals and making come to live multiple balls of fire that go againt my attacks and protect her from my rage.

This continues until her fire balls evaporated all the water that i had avalible to use. I then pick a knife that i had with me and launch forward to strike her with it, but from under her cloak appears some kind of cloth that goes at my encounter and wrap itself on the arm that was holding the knife when i stopped to try to understand what was that.

"If you are finished, there is something that we need to talk, child." She says. I growl in frustation.

"Stop calling me that! I am no child!" I shout at her, which makes she pauses for a moment and look at me in confusion.

"You...are not?"

"No! How old are you?! 30?! Just give me a couple of years and i will get there!"

She just stared at me with a confused look, before calling to something behind her.

"Zetsu, you first didn't told me that she looked like a little girl, then you didn't informed that she wan't in fact that. Is there something else that you forgot to say?" She asked. I then noticed a strange man with a cloak just like hers.

"My bad Pakura, i can't know everything." Say the creepy man with what looks like if a plant grow from him and became a mouth.

What it happening here?!

"Know things to tell us in advance is literaly your only job, but i suppose that there are things that will past unnoticed some times." She says and then turn to me, making the weird cloth releasing my arm, that i that i start massaging when it becomes free.

"What are you people?" I ask them, my anger suddenly dissipating because of the unexpected events.

"Well, since you aren't really a child, i guess there isn't a problem with it." She says, mostly to herself with her eyes closed. She then open them and looks at me for some second without saying anyting. She then open her mouth to make another question. "Before we continue, i will make another question to there not be anymore misunderstandings, are you a girl or we made a mistake and you are really a boy?"

I feel like i had a carpet under my feet and that it was suddenly pulled with force with that question, that dispelling any tense mood i was feeling due to them coming here.

"I am a woman!" I shout at her again, this time because of irritation instead of anger.

"Okay, i am just making sure, after already having made a mistake." She justifies herself, then changing the air around her, becoming totally serious. "We are here to invite you to join the Akatsuki."

"The...Akatsuki?" I repeat the name she said, having not heard from him before.

"That right, the Akatsuki." The strange plant man says. When she was saying that her plant friend send her here, she was refering to him? "It is a organization that it's members are composed by ninjas that abandoned their villages to become missing ninjas. We are not under the jurisdiction of any of the ninja villages, being a mercenary group..."

"In short." The woman with green hair interrupted him. "The Akatsuki is a group of powerful ninjas that left their villages." She explained. I nod to show that i follow until then. "From the information that we have, you are a powerful ninja, from what we could gathered of the prisioners that fled from the arm dealer En Oyashiro." So they know about Oyashiro, Fushin and the others. "Apparently you not only was the strongest on your own, but you also has a powerful Kekei Genkai that add to your power. So our group would like to extend to you the opportunity to join forces with us."

"Why i would do that?!" I ask shouting at her. "I don't want to join in groups! i don't want to fight whoever! I don't want to do anything! I just want to be left alone!" I finish screaming at her, leaving me panting after the pike of anger faded.

They say nothing to that, the woman with green hair kept looking at me with the same calm face that she maintained through the whole conversation except when she learned that i wasn't a kid, while man with green hair kept looking around as if he was irritated at the place.

"You want to be alone and then what?" The woman finally asks.

"...What?"

"You said that you don't wanted to do anything, just be here and be left alone." She repeated what i said. "And then what? What will you do if you are left alone here?"

"...I..." I don't know... I just want stop being hurt.

"If you stay here, then there is nothing to you." She says with certain. "You will live a life that nothing happens in it and die without no one knowing. Is that really what you wants?" I say nothing to that. "If that's what waits to you here, why don't you come with us?" She asks. "No matter what you find in this path, can't be much worse then this, and if what you find at the end of the path is not of your liking, at least you have found something instead of waiting for something to find you here and refusing it when it finally arrives. It is very unlikely that you will come into the world with the life that you like, and if you do, it is quite possible that that life will be taken from you." Why is she talking strange like that? Who talks like that?

And even trying to fiding faults by pointing out how strange she talking is, i can stop the feeling growing in my chest, rejecting this place and this life. The feeling of wanting something more. She is pratically saying that my life sucks! Why it is making me hopeful?!

She walks to me, making jump a stance, reading to defend myself, despite she not preparing any attacks. When she is just a step away from me, then crouching to be at my height.

"And taking what you want is easier when you are working with other people." She said, raising her hand and offering it to me. "So what you say? Want to go with me to find what you want to take?"

I just looking at her dumbfounded. I stayed like that for some time until he said "I see" looking disappointed and getting up and turning around, the green hair man saying "that's too bad" at the background. When i saw that she was turning to leave and i may never see her again i jumped out of my paralyzed state and i took her hand with my two. She turned again to see me looking a little surprised, which made me a little scared that if i took a little longer she would have disappeared from my life soon after she appeared. She then slowly opened a little smile that filled me with relief.

"Let get going then" She says, taking me by the hand and taking me from this hell and leading me to a new life.


	5. Chapter 5 – As If Made for Each Other

**Hi there,**

**Before anything, i need to say that in this chapter i writted a battle between Hidan and Kisame, and since Hidan just doesn't die no matter what you do to him, i may have writted it a little graphic (for me it was okay, but i don't know who may be reading it), since that battle was just Itachi and Kisame going to find Hidan to see if he is really imortal, so i though warning it here may be a good idea.**

**Another thing,**

**While writting this chapter, i noticed that i was making Pakura winning everytime and way too easy. When i did that the intention was to demonstrate how strong she is but then make a hard one for her in one of the next chapters, (i would say after the next 2, but i don't know if i will ending up changing and taking out/adding something that would make there be more or less chapter before it) so i decided to add a note adressing what her strenghts and weakness are, to not make appear that she is invicible. So, read it if you want, or maybe not.**

**In the original, both manga and anime, there isn't much about Pakura, just that she is Maki's master and she has the Shakuton. I think it wouldn't be wrong to say that she exist just because in the War Arc Kishimoto thought a lot of new powers (just not for the protagonists, they got new rasengan and chidori) and took advantage that characters were being resurrected, picked one of those powers, put in a new character and said "that's a thing! And it's really strong!" and since the character would appear fighting for one page, there no need to balance her power with anyone else.**

**So, since there wasn't anymore information other than that she has that Kekei Genkai and the powers of her student, i picked those two to make a base for her powers.**

**I picked whatever information that we were given about Shakuton and tried to think other jutsus than the single one that appeared, and gave her the power of her student, Maki's, ability to control the cloth scroll and seals, but i didn't wanted to give her too much with seal, since that would be just like giving the excuse to her do anything and she already had a powerful Kekei Genkai, so i limited her knowledge of sealing for barriers, since that seens to be Suna's expeciality, since everytime something happen and Suna's ninjas are involved, they gather a lot of people and try to make a barrier, if i am not remembering wrong and making mistakes. So i picked cloth scroll thing and barrier seals and mashed them together and made the cloth scroll a barrier seal technique. So that will be her two strenghts: Shakuton ninjutsu and barrier sealing.**

**To her weakness, since there wasn't one in the original, i picked something i didn't pick as a strenght and put it in the weakness.**

**That weakness will be taijutsu, because when you can just melt other people without having to move your body, i think you wouldn't care to train it very much, giving more attention to pratice this other ability, so Pakura wouldn't be that much special with taijutsu, and the soul in it would add to it for not having confidence that she would do well in a fist fight. If you go at her with it and are slightly better than her at it, you would have her on her back foot until she manage to create distance or you make your advantage even bigger and overpower her.**

**So, because of that and because she knows this is based on a shounen manga and she isn't a main character, she thinks she is in a unfavorable and expendable position for the world, so it wouldn't save her if she is in danger, like she thinks it would try to save a main character, she tries to keep her encounters with the factors that are her's strenghts being the one that matter the most and trying to end them at the begining while she has the overwhelming advantage. That's is why, until now, she had passed throught every fight she was in easily.**

**I hope that's clarify things. I should have thought more when i choose her between the options i made for being the body that the OC would be inserted.**

**I may also give an upgrade to other characters, like boosting Hidan's imortality, since it is his main ability, but on it's own, it kind of useless. I mean, okay, he won't die, but he will become incapacitated like everyone else by any attack that hits him. In the original he, for example, would be okay if someone cut off his arm but then that's it, he just won't die from it but it's bye bye for arm, and he was never shown to be that much careful when fighting, trusting in that he won't die so he just need to keep fighting until he manage to draw his opponent blood and then mutilate himself some more.**

**His ability is only useful if he is partners with Kakuzu, so he can fix Hidan later. Maybe i'm missing something here, but when i was writting Hidan part and i already made Sasori be Kakuzu partner, i realised that after after the fight against Kisame, or any fight really, since he would try to make the rituals for Jashin and mutilate himself, this time without Kakuzu to fix him, then he is done for, so i added more powers to the ritual.**

**In this chapter, again, they will go throught the whole "We are the Akatsuki, which is an organization that..." blablabla, but i think that will be the last time that will happen for a while. I don't know about you, i'm already getting sick of it appearing all the time _and i'm the one that keeps putting it!_**

**I think that's all info i have to give for now.**

**Thanks gruntsbreeder for reviewing! Please, enjoy the chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**Heitor.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – As If Made for Each Other

POV Pakura

I was enjoying my cup of tea, together with some dangos that i bought at the last village that we passed, resting in a wooden bench that existed alone in the path for our next destination. I have already given up trying to understand the people of this world, even if some times they make an effort to make me think things like who did placed this bench here in the middle of nowhere and why?

I take another sip and then proceed to continue watching Chino trying to catch an insect without the aid of his ninja or chakra training. Even if she is already a young woman, she constantily make forget that by doing things like this.

She is using the organization uniform, but instead of a cloak, that would look ridiculous on someone of her size, it was made as a black hooded sweatshirt with the signature red clouds in it, making it look like she was using an Akatsuki merchandise instead of na uniform, underneath she uses a white shirt with a print of a butterfly on it, yellow shorts and red sandals. She wear a red belt with a pouch, where she keeps kunais, and sheath for her knive attached. On her right index finger she have the ring of Blue and uses red nail polish.

When i met Chino, her blonde hair was waist length and almost unruly as Tobi hair, since then we cut it to be at the lenght that reach her shoulders and it became more obedient since that time. She has small eyebrows that look like two blond dots above her purple eyes, and on her cheeks she have an ever constant blush.

On our battles, she likes to uses the abilities of her doujutsu, but she hardly has a good opportunity to do so since other than the Valley of Hell, there isn't much places with iron filled water avalible for her to use, so she uses her knife to slice her enemies in close combat and the kunai to make cuts when in a distance, to make them bleed and allow her to take control of it, while i, that even if i know this body can do well in a fight i still not sure of my mind commanding it during one, resort to my Shakuton jutsus to keep my enemies at distance and since my control of it is good and Chino is a small target, we are able to coordinate very well in battle.

It was a problem when missions where we need keep the target alive came, due the survival rate of the Shakuton is quite low, so when that happen i use the knowledge that Pakura had before my arrival on seal. She was not a master on sealing by any means but she knew some of it, almost exclusively Sunagakure expeciality on the area, barrier seals. I can use the tags that i carry on my pouch, where i usually would be used to carry kunais and the like but my ninjutsu often making them obsolete, to make barriers or prisons when necessary, also being capable of using the bigger scrool of cloth that i carry at the back to use the Binding Cloth Jutsu. When we need to capture a target, Chino would incapacitate them with a genjutsu, when she is not too caught on the heat of the battle, otherwise she would resort to the other abilities of the Ketsuryugan, i would then wrap them with the binding cloth and put a seal on them to get them under control.

We are a pretty competent team, if i am allowed to say in my biased opinion. The only thing that came from this that i did not approved was the team name given by Tobi, the "Hot Blooded Duo". I would have tried to fry him if i did not already know that it would be a effort in vain and that he is secretly my boss. With Orochimaru, at least i always knew that he would become an enemy, so it would not matter.

"Do you ever finish drinking?" Chino asks, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me look at her, which is looking inquiring at me. "I mean, it's just that you kept looking at it for some minutes now. Didn't it already turned cold?"

It just smile at her raising one of my eyebrows, then i use my chakra on the tea inside the cup i am holding, steam starting to come out of it.

Chino starts snickering from my actions, saying "Yeah, i guess that would do it."

I chuckle a little but decide that i already taken too much time in here, so i take the cup to my lips, drink the remaining tea and then proceed to store the cup. I then get up from the bench and offer the stick with dango in it to Chino, i not having taken a bite on any of it at the end. She brights up and take the dango on her hands and starts to eat it. If was drinking to slow, she is eating to fast. We then continue the journey to arrive where our target is living.

I quite enjoy my time with Chino, she having bringing more fun to my days. I still am focused on my final objective, but she does make the path to get there a little brighter.

"So where is this bomb guy hiding?" Chino says between bites.

"According to the Tsuchikage" Yes, the third Tsuchikage Onoki that gaved our current misson. Until recently we only recived missions from minor villages or people that did not belong to one, but in the lasts years some of the Great Five started to make requests, starting with a mission given by Konohagakure, then one from Iwagakure and it escalated from there. "a ninja from Iwagakure with the Kekei Genkai of Bakuton, the Explosion Release, started to have delusion of greatness. He then stoled one of the village forbidden jutsu and abandoned the village."

Chino stop eating for a moment and looks at me with a thoughtful expression, but filled with sugar. "It's just me or the so called 'Great Five Hidden Villages' don't have any idea on what they're doing?"

I smile and make a sound from my throat before answering. "I would not be able to have the answer for sure." But i would say that i think the answer would be 'no'.

"No, really!" She says, prepared to defend her point. "There was three Ninja World Wars, the first Hokage hunted all the Bijuus to then give it away to his enemies, the greatest ninjas of each of them decided to leave their village to enter a group that is preparing to rebel against them! There is clearly something wrong there!"

Instead of answering anything she said, i point out "I can see that you have been studing when we are not occupied."

She makes an sound of indignation for i not answering her questions, but then turn her face with her already rosy cheeks looking like their are a little more red, then going back on her task of eating her dango enthusiastically. I chuckle a little, which provokes her into glaring me again with her stuffed face while i continue to retell our mission request.

"After becoming a missing ninja, he started to offer to anyone that accepted to act as bomber and began to use his Bakuton to detonate various places."

"Isn't that dangerous for him? I mean, isn't there a risk of him exploding himself?"

"From the information that the Tsuchikage gaved to us" That he didn't wanted too but agreed to tell something after some convincing that we would need to know what we are going against to know how to deal with it. "and what Zetsu gathered for us" because even then what Onoki told us was next to nothing. "he uses the stolen forbidden jutsu together with his Kekei Genkai to do his missions. The forbidden jutsu..."

"That way too long to say" Chino interupted me. "From all the things that Zetsu didn't gathered, didn't he picked a name?"

"No, from all the things that he gathered, a name was not between them."

Chino groans. "Damn it, Zetsu! Why there is always something that you leave out?!" She complains to him, despite him, we think, is absent. I say 'we think' because he made a habit of hiding and watching the members of the Akatsuki to report it back.

"Maybe it was Tobi idea." I suggest. "Maybe when he and White Zetsu were together they discussed it and thought it would be entertaining." I wouldn't put it very far from what the Research Trio would do.

Think about that, since there was a huge reformation of the organization teams, each one were given new names, for the despair of some of us. As said before, Chino and i are the 'Hot Blooded Duo", while Sasori and Kakuzu became the Heartfull Pair', it think it is obvious what teams got the short side of the stick when the names got changed. Pain and Konan maintained the name of 'Divine Partners'. Kisame, the 'Monster of the Hidden Mist', and Itachi, the 'Clan Slayer', that had a rocky start but were able to sort their differences, to Pain relief, forming the 'Evilest Assassins', and for last, Black Zetsu, White Zetsu and Tobi are the 'Research Trio', that actually don't go on mission and mosty just give us info.

Chino sighed. "Okay, then, what more did they DID gathered?" Having giving up the issue for now.

"The forbidden jutsu that he stole give him the ability to infuse his chakra into a foreign object, making it work as if it was a extension of himself, so he use it to fuse clay with his chakra, transforming it transforming it into a bomb that he can control at distance." I was giving the intel when i notice that Chino assumed a thoughtful expression when i mencioned his ability to infuse his chakra into objects. I wait until she snap back into really to continue retelling the info, again.

"Since he defected from the village, making him be a missing ninja with one of the village powerful Kekei Genkai roaming around, and stoled one of the village forbidden jutsu and then started to cause trouble in the Land of Earth."

"If he is causing bombing the Land of Earth, why are we came to the Land of Noodles?"

"While he is causing the bombs around the territory of the Land of Earth, Zetsu said that when he is done with his mission he travel to the Land of Noodles."

"Why we never get a mission on a 'Land of Cake' or something?" She asks the skies of her unfortune.

"If it make you feel better, we can try to visit the Land of Bean Jam when we are not occupied." I say, making her turn abruptly to look at me.

"There is something like that?!" She asks flabbergasted.

I say nothing while looking at her with an amused expression. That causes her to make a 'humpt' and turn her focus to her last dango. I decide to delay the confirmation that, surprisingly, it is a real place.

* * *

We arrive in a abandoned shrine. To find him, we traveled to where probably have his residence, our guess being some where in the Land of Noodles. When we arrived, we used the method that his clients use to hire him to so we would meet him. The place decided was this shrine, which inside of it there was numerous statues. I have to say, i find them hideous. It is not that they personally offend me or that don't like their style, it is just their faces. I can not stop thinking that whoever made them, had the intention of sculpting them in a way so that they would be staring at me with a scowl, no matter how foolish is thinking that. While we waited, Chino decided to start a gurning contest with one of the statues, despite the expressive difference in their heights which made her be looking up with a straight back and balancing on the tip of her toes to be at the maximum height she is able to reach, and Zetsu showed up.

Eventually, we start to hear the sound of steps coming from outside and turn to the one entering the shrine.

He have blue eyes and long blond hair that reach his shoulders which is kept in a ponytail with some still free, and a long bang covering the left side of his face. He wears a dark green kimono jacket, black pants with a light green belt and black sandals. As expected, the missing ninja that Onoki wanted to be dealt with is Deidara, which, i was told, his surname is Okamoto. I am discovering several things living in here.

"You are the ones that called me, un?" He asked for confirmation, finishing his sentences with his anime signature grunt.

"Yes, we represent the organization Akatsuki." Zetsu started the conversation with Deidara.

"Akatsuki?" Deidara asked confused. That question will repeat itself every time we meet someone new?

"What time you think is it?!" Chino scolded him. "We decided to travel all the way to your country to make the meeting place be closer to you and you still take your sweet time?!" She shouted, despite him maybe arriving before the time we agreed.

Deidara look like would start snarling from the aggressive reception, so i decided to try to save the possibility to have a conversation.

"We are members of the Akatsuki. It is a mercenary organization formed by missing ninjas of exceptional abilities." I started the introduction and invitation. "You are a missing ninja that act a terrorist for hire. Our leader decided that your talents would be better put to use under our wings."

Deidara listened what i said, taking the new information and then opened his mouth to make a rhetoric.

"So that's what is all about, you didn't called me here to make a request, un."

"We did came here to make a request, but just not one that you probably usually receive for your clients."

"Un. Doesn't matter, your little group doesn't really interest me. The only thing that matters to me right now is to create my art." He says, reaching for something that he was behind him in the level of his hips, maybe a bag that is attached to his belt. When he pick what he wants, he streach his hand showing to us a white bird sculpture. "With my power, i can grant part of my chakra to my clay, which i use to make my-"

"Yeah, yeah, you use a jutsu to put your bomb powers into it." Chino interropts him, putting her hands on her hips. She then move her arms to cross then in front of her chest looking at him with disapproval. "We already know all about it. Why do you think we came to find you? We did our research." Deidara looks at her with irritation.

"The current Tsuchikage Onoki contated us to deal with who were responsable for the terrorist attacks involving bombing across the Land of Earth." I inform him of with we contacted him.

"Un..." He grunts slowly, and try to what i assume is stealthy reaching for the bag with the explosive clay.

"But our organization is in an expansion phase, so we decided that instead of eliminating you, it would be more beneficial for all parties involved if we recruited you, adding you to our forces." I finish.

"You were asked to deal with me, but instead try to recruit me, un?"

"We just were asked to somehow stopping the bombings from continuing to happen in the Land of Earth, Onoki did not expecified in what way that should be done."

"Un." He grunted amused. "You gained some points with me for trying to pull the geezer's leg, but that doesn't change a thing. I don't know and don't care about this group of yours, i just want to focus on my art." He then start explaining his art again, looking at the clay bird on his hand. "Such refined form, but it doesn't stop there! The true show starts after that! While they maintain shape, they are still just objects, but as you pointed out, they have the capacity to explode." He says, now looking at us while showing his palm and the mouth that he has in it, licking itself. "And when it does, it makes its existence more sublime, and that's when it finally becomes true art! Because art is an explosion!" And ending his speech with a "un."

The three on our side wait a couple of seconds to see if he finally got it all out of his system.

"You think he's done?" Black Zetsu asked.

"I am not sure." White Zetsu answers.

"What's up with this guy?" Chino asks.

"I am just afraid that had we interropted him again, he would he started this talk about art yet another time." I put my own thoughts on the matter. I then walk a couple of steps forward. "We could put your... art to better use, if you refuse to join us, we will have to deal with you in another ways, are you aware?" That put him in a stance and prepared the arm that was holding the bird to probably throw it at us and used the other to reach for others clay sculpture.

"You think that you can win against my art? Un?!"

In response, i do what i am gradually doing more each time i meet anyone new, do my jutsus Steaming Murder and Steaming Bomb, creating both multiple small fire balls around the shrine and a sun on the size of my body floating above us, which scared him. Which is what i was planning for.

"You brought a lot a bombs with you, right?" I ask him. "What will happen if one of this hit them? We would survive..." Which it is true, with my binding cloth i could protect me and Chino, and Zetsu probably wouldn't need it. "But what would happen to you? Would the artist become art?" I ask, continuing with my strategy to intimidate him into submission.

I would not actually do anything with the fire balls that i conjured, with the majority having barely any power putted in them, focusing more in making numbers. I could not remember what it took to make Deidara join the organization, so i need something to do the trick. Maybe i was exaggerating, but it will help to move things forward.

"I will not ask another time, will you or will you not help our organization?"

* * *

POV Hidan

I was walking on a path on the forest that was made for civilians so they could travel to one village to another easier. Despite i having ninja training, there isn't reason to not take advantage of this path, it also making me enconter several people on the way, civilian or sometimes ninjas that too decided to take the easier path. Like the two men walking in front of me, the first ones that i found today.

I walk to stand in their way, making them stop.

"You two, would you interested to join the Way of Jashin?" I ask them, hoping to the answer being no.

"The Way of Jashin, you say?" The taller one asks, they both dressing the same black robes with red clouds in it and farmer's hats with paper curtains, the only differences that i could see was their sizes, one being a whole head taller then the other and the tall one carry some kind of fat sword on his back.

"The way of jashin is the belief that death is only another part of our existence, but after the wars people grew to fear it, so it is the job of the Jashinists to free these people from their fear by killing them." I start my explanation, trying to do in a way that will repulse them into refusing it. "Jashin is a very benevolent god, allowing his followers to kill these people and you won't suffer consequences for it, as long you suply him with sacrifices."

The tall one start snickering. "I think it's safe to say we found of target, don't you agree, Itachi?" He ask his companion, who doesn't say anything.

"Target?" I ask him.

"That's right." He says, taking off his hat. "We're send-"

"By Jashin, what's wrong with your face?!" I ask screaming. "It's all blue, as if you're asphyxiating! And what's with the cuts on the cheeks?!"

"I can see that this guy paid attention on his religious teaching but didn't on his manners." Blue guy says as his neighbour take his hat, revealing that he is more normal looking, but with spinning dots inside his red eyes. These guys are weird!

"So we have the skin problem and the eye disease..." I say, pointing at each one at the order i talked about them. "Now we just need someone with a freaky mouth and i think the set would be complete." And then i remembered. "You were saying something about a target?"

"After you committed a massacre in your old village, Yugakure wanted someone to end your killing spree, but decided to hire us to do the deed, since they think their ninjas wouldn't be capable of fighting you." The short one said.

"Of course they wouldn't have any chance," I say in a mooking tone. "since some time ago they started to stop being a ninja village to start being a touristic one, their fighters don't even deserve be called that, they even aren't worth going after to be made sacrifices." I then smirk at them. "But i am lucky, for when i was thinking that i wouldn't be able to find any suitable sacrifices, Jashin-sama sended two candidates at me. He is a benevolent god indeed!" Barely finished speaking, I jump to them wielding my scythe and make a slash at them, Blue guy parryed my attack with his fat sword.

"Then, i came to this." Blue guy said with a smirk of his own. "I guess there wouldn't be any negociations, don't you agree?" Ending his question with a downwards slash that i dodged and left the ground with a big hole where he hitted. He then release the sword handle and starts making hand seals.

"Suiton: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu!" He shouts and throw his hand at my direction, water appearing from his arm under his sleeve and flying at me while taking the form of a shark, that i respond by smaking its face with my scythe, barely moving from my stop on the ground despite the force the water shark had behind it trying to push me back. I start laughting. Yes, they definitely will be suitable sacrifices!

He retrives his arm to start another set of hand seals and the water that fallen on the ground start rising and changing color, giving life to three new Blue guys. Hey!

"Don't send this fake ones at me! This is a fight between you and me!"

"Sorry Grim Reaper, we didn't came here just to mindlessly exchanging blows with you. There is something that we came to confirm." True Blue guy says while picking his sword that was stuck on the ground and resting it on his shoulder.

The two of the Fake Blue guys try to attack me with their swords but i stuck my scythe on the ground and jump away from them with a flip, holding the rope that is wrapped to my weapon. The one Fake Blue guy that didn't attacked me before had gone after me the moment i backfliped away from his copies and try to hit me with his sword, but i pull a kunai that i had hidden on my jacket and impale him with it before he could do anything. When the two Fake Blue guys turn to start runing towards me i pull the rope i have in my hand and surprise one of them by cutting him in half when my scythe fly in my direction. I run to catch it midway and arrive at the final water copy, finishing it too. Soon, all three of them comes back to their puddle forms.

"Now that i killed your weak copies, will you fight me?!" I shout while pointing my scythe at him, angry. If i can't kill them, what's the point of this fight?!

"He does indeed has skills." Blue guy comments to his neighbour. "Now we just need to see if the rumors about him are true." His neighbour says nothing in return, but after hearing Blue guys talking, Red Eyes disappears from his side and reappears some feet away from me with his fingers close to his mouth. Then i'm catching fire.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I scream from the pain of the burning of my flesh, but then i'm shutted up by wall of water that surround me and leave my prisoner inside of it, putting out the fire, but putting pressure on my body. That continue for a while until the water left go of it's hold of me and i fall on the ground gasping for air.

"You are still alive." The smaller one says, looking at me bended over the ground from his position. I look at him with rage.

"That FREAKING HURTS!" I shout at them, still feeling the pain from the burning and the pressure of the water. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" The small guy don't answer me, simply ordering 'Kisame!'. The hell is a Kisame?!

Big guy leap from behind the other one, wielding his big sword, making a swing that i defend by grabbing it.

"You have been doing pretty well in our tests." Big guy says, putting an abnormal force on his sword, making it touch my shoulder and neck with it's bandaged part and causing the ground under me crack. "Just need to check one more thing. Now, if you just let me..." He says, pulling his sword and the bandages exploding into a lot of blue spikes that rip the flesh that it was touching out of my body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream again, with the sound of it being interrupted by the sound that the air trying to get out of my neck through my mouth but escapes through the hole that i have in the neck, trying to make it's way through the pools of blood in it. "HELL! DAMMIT! WHAT WAS THAT?!" I try to shout, but only let out gurgle sounds.

"And he still fine." The bigger one says. What it fine here?! "That Jashin group really knew what they were doing, huh?" He says to the other one, turning to him. Oh, i show him what more Jashin can do! I pick a kunai and cut him, drawing some drops of blood, making him look back at me with a curious face that seen to try to ask 'what are you trying to do and why do you think it would work?".

I jump back and try to keep my balance with my damaged body, then i bring the kunai to my mouth and lick it, causing him to change his face from the curious one to disgusted. I then bring my hand to my blooded neck and wet it to start drawing the ritual symbol on the ground around me.

"I think we pushed him way to much, don't you think?" The bigger one asks the other. "He looks like he just lost his mind."

Having finished drawing the circle with the triangle my skin starts to become black with white skeleton marks. "Oh, it isn't me that just lost." I say while preparing the kunai that i'm holding, then stabbing myself with it and then i look at him smirking while he gasp while blood stain his robe. "What is this?" He asks, while i wait a little to let him contemplate his arriving doom.

"That is the power of Jashin-sama!" I say to him, the hole on my neck having being closed. "Glorious be the name of Jashin-sama!" I shout and then start stabbing again and again to transfer the wounds to his body. After each wound that is made on him due the ritual, my own body close the one that was made and another that was made in the fight before. I stop it after the wounds on my body are closed and the ones that i made to myself were send to him, but he just taked them and he only received them and stayed standing. "Why don't you die! Are you some kind of imortal too?!"

"No, nothing like that... Maybe a little, but not in the way you are thinking." He says. "It's just that the kind of damage that you can do doesn't really make a difference to me." He says simply. This guy really piss me off! "Well, now, if you excuse me." He says while spitting a lot of water that hit me and took me out of the sacrifice circle while washing off it. "I don't really know how it works, but it seemed like the cause of it was the circle, and we can't have you causing even more mischief, right Itachi?" He asked the one beside him as he rested the sword on his shoulder-Wait, what?!

"When i said that that the only thing missing was a freaky mouth, i didn't meant that you had to make it happen!" I say watching the point of his sword that for some reason has _A MOUTH IN IT THAT IS LICKING IT'S LIPS!_

"I think we've seen enough." The short one says. "We can now talk talk business." While the big one says "If you say so."

"What are you talking about? How the hell you guys even are?" I ask.

"We are members of the organization Akatsuki, we are mercenary ninjas outside of the jurisdiction of any hidden village." The one with red eyes say. "We recruit powerful ninjas that have abandoned their villages, just like you left Yugakure. We've recieved a mission by that village to put an end on the killing spree that you started, but during our investigation about you we've discovered the powers that you've recieved by the Cult of Jashin. You joined their cult and volunteered to be the test subject to their experiments, granting you the power of immortality. You then slaughtered the whole cult and then gone to the villages around it's base." He told my story to me "So we decided that rather than eliminating you, we could invite you to our organization."

"Huh" I say. "I refuse. I care about whatever you are doing, as long i'm able to kill, i don't need anything else, so i follow Jashin-sama, as long i sacrifice people in his name i will be able to continue killing forever."

"No, you won't." He respond, i look at him irritated. "Just now you couldn't compare to our power, and there 8 more just as powerfull as us in the organization, and then there is other strong ninjas outside of it. If you continue your actions as it is, even if you can't be killed, you will be stopped, like being send to a prison."

"If you join our organization, then for that moment foward you will be under it's protection." Blue guy says, continuing what his neighbour was saying. "So not only you will be free from anyone that wants to catch you, since to do that they will also being messing with us, but we deal with some pretty bloody business, so you will have a lot of opportinities to pray for that Jashin-sama of yours."

I get up and go to retrieve my scythe, thinking of what they said.

"If i join this group of yours." I start. "What will be asked from me? Keep in mind that i will continue to follow the Way of Jashin no matter what."

"Our organization originally worked by having 10 members, that counting our leader." The Blue guy starts to talk. "But some members began to have some conflicts of interests, which led them to kill each other." I think i can start liking the ideia of working there. "Because of that, we restructured how things work within the organization and decided to allow more members, so now we work with 10 main members and have plus some that act like the main members but work as substitutes if one of the 10 manage to get themselves killed. You'll enter as one of them."

"Huh?" I ask.

"Don't take that the wrong way, is just that the 10 main members seats already were occupied when we receive news about you, isn't that right, Itachi?" He asks the Red eye guy, who doesn't say anything.

I sigh and scratch the back of my head. "When i wake up in the morning, this wasn't what i was expected to happen. That's life for you, i guess."

* * *

POV Pakura

We reunite back in Amegakure, inside the tallest building in the village, a gigant tower that is covered with pipes on the outside and have four faces. I know that outside of this world, it is the author drawing places differently, but inside this world, who came up with this designs?

We came to bring the two new members that will be joining the organization, Deidara and Hidan. They will not be considered one of the main members of the organization, those being the ones that carry the Rings, and will be considered one members working under the main ones, as if they are subordinates of them, but other than that they will work as any other member of the Akatsuki, and will replace the members that may end up dying in the future.

Deidara was the member that i, Chino and Zetsu recruited. After being brought here he received the uniform cloak of the organization and replaced his old clothes with a black shirt and pants under the closed cloak. Itachi and Kisame recruited Hidan, he arrived in a blooded pants, shirt and jacket and replaced them with purple pants, no shirt and a new jacket with the colors of the organization, with a scythe wrapped to his torso with the rope attached to it. They will be put as partners to act together, and if i am honest, it is for the best, since the power of one is making this explode and the power of the other is asking to be hit by something so it will also hit the opponent, put those two together and you will have explosives that never miss.

At the moment they are the only reserve members that we recruited. We, right now, do not have our eyes on anyone else to recruit and hopefuly neither will need to, but that probably will be too much to ask.

* * *

**I tried to make a little fight scene between Kisame and Hidan, but i don't know how well i handled it, 'pretty bad' i thought when i was revising it, but is what i have for today. For Kisame "Meh, nothing that you are able to do will make a difference to me, nee" thing was because i remember Kisame being pretty durable, and when i was making a little research to confirm how much he could take of Hidan's curse i remembered that he took a blow by _BIJUU CHAKRA CLOAK 2 KILLER BEE THAT BLEW UP HIS CHEST AND HE WAS LIKE 'OKAY, THAT IS A THING THAT HAPPEN, JUST LET ME TAKE MY SWORD AND WE CAN CONTINUE'!_ Yeah, i don't think Hidan, that pratically only has the imortality thing going for him, can even faze Kisame. I also was going to make a fight between Pain and Kandachi, that was one of Hanzo's men, that would have sneaked in the Akatsuki base to avenge Hanzo and is killed by Pain before the final reunion on this chapter, but decided that it wasn't very important, interesting or anything really, it would just be a thing that happened. Why i'm even putting this here?**


End file.
